Amor, dulce amor nuestro
by Kary Hun
Summary: Nuevos sucesos en la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos. Una amiga de Misaki, celos, decisiones importantes ¡y más!
1. ¡Una amiga del pasado!

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que público acá. Espero que la disfruten. Acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y todo =). PD: Soy muy mala con los títulos xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, yo solamente los uso para alimentar mi morbo xd.

**Amor, dulce amor nuestro.**

_"Me siento tan feliz. Mi corazón arde en mi pecho como si fuera a explotar. Gracias por todo, Misaki"_

Los ojos violetas de un hombre se posaron sobre un joven que dormía tranquilamente sobre la que antiguamente era solamente _su_ cama. Todo había cambiado desde que lo conoció; ya no existía la soledad a la que solía abrazar todas las noches, los días ya no eran más obscuros y la forma en que veía y sentía la palabra _amor_ había cambiado totalmente.

El escritor posó la palma de una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda de su Misaki, lo observó atentamente por unos minutos y esbozó una cálida sonrisa al apreciar lo hermoso que se veía cuando se encontraba entre sueños. Poco a poco acercó sus labios hacia los de él, y los besó suavemente. Los párpados del menor se levantaron rápidamente y en una veloz acción alejó al hombre de él.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, Usagi-Baka?! — Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su boca y su mirada disimulaba una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

— Me pediste que te despertara. — Respondió con un tono de voz totalmente tranquilo.

— ¡No de esa forma!¡Hacía falta solo tocarme para hacerlo!

— _Umm_ así que… — Musitó el escritor, Misaki se asustó al ver como la expresión de los orbes de Usami cambiaba de tranquila a media traviesa y una sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en su rostro.

Akihiko sostuvo al joven de cabellos castaños de ambos brazos y lo arrojó hacia la cama, haciendo que quedara totalmente a su merced. Aunque el susodicho intentó liberarse, le fue totalmente imposible, y se apretó los dientes al anticipar que seguía luego de eso.

— Si eso es lo que quieres… — Dijo el mayor mientras soltaba uno de los brazos del chico, para luego con su mano rozarle la entrepierna cubierta por el pantalón del pijama — entonces eso es lo que haré. ¿Así te gusta o prefieres sentirlo más?

Misaki sintió como la palma de Usagi acariciaba una y otra vez su bulto, de apoco se lo apretaba suavemente y, luego, se metía dentro de la ropa de él para hacer que lo sienta más. Soltó un suave gemido.

— U-Usagi-San espera un poco… — Intentó pararlo mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. — Tengo que ir a la escuela…

— ¿No era que hoy entrabas más tarde? Por eso te desperté. Toma como un honor ser despertado de esta manera por el gran Usami Akihiko.

_"Nii-chan, ¿me perdonarás si asesino a este hombre alguno de estos días?". _

1

El lujoso auto rojo de Usami estacionó en la entrada de la Universidad M. Misaki bajó de él y observó por unos pocos segundos a el conductor a través de la ventana.

— Te vendré a buscar cuando termines.

— Claro. — Contestó el castaño y bajó la mirada para dirigirse hacia su salón.

Cada paso que daba hacia su caminata hacia que los estudiantes alrededor de él se alejaran cada vez más. Suspiró. Ya era inevitable.

De repente, sintió como unos largos brazos se colgaron por su cuello, haciendo que el joven diera un salto hacia al costado y gritara como loco.

— ¿Q-qué diablos estás haciendo en la escuela, idiota? — Gritó, para luego girarse y reparar de que no era quien él creía, para su suerte, pensó.

— Gracias Misaki, yo también te quiero. — Respondió su Sempai en un tono tranquilo, mientras lo miraba con una mano posada en su barbilla.

— Ooh, Sempai, lo siento, creí que era alguien más. — Una de las manos del chico acariciaba su cabeza, rojo de la vergüenza de semejante acto que había hecho, ahora, no solamente era el chico traído por el gran escritor Usami sino también el ogro-gritón-desesperante-escandaloso y quién sabe qué más del establecimiento. ¿Y por culpa de quién? Usagi-san, pensó, como siempre.

_"Mamá y papá que están en el cielo, a veces creo que tengo un master de: ¿Cómo cavar tu propia tumba?"_

— Como sea, apúrate o llegaremos tarde. — Advirtió su compañero y ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Uno, dos, tres ¿o quizá fueron cuatro? Libros ya le había arrojado su profesor al notar como el joven se distraía más de lo normal en clase. Hubiera deseado que solamente fuera eso: lapiceras, reglas, hojas, absolutamente todo al alcance del Demonio Kamijou había estrellado contra su cabeza, un gran chichón se le formó producto de esto. Su único amigo observaba divertido la situación: el chico intentando contestar a los molestos mensajes de su querido Usagi sin morir en el intento.

_"Maldito Usagi-san, si me sigue molestando voy a salir en camilla de la clase, idiota". _

Otro nuevo mensaje llegó, el castaño abrió bien los ojos y se sonrojó fuertemente al leer lo que había en él. Tembló ligeramente, pero luego reaccionó de la peor manera posible.

¡Idiota!¡¿Qué crees que andas diciendo?! — Gritó con fuerza, lo que hizo que todos sus compañeros de salón voltearan a verlo, Misaki quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y sintió como un extraño poder maligno se acercaba a él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho al ver a su profesor con una aura obscura en frente de él, le estiró la mano y el chico reparó en que si no le entregaba el celular en ese instante, definitivamente no saldría vivo de ahí o la tortura sería peor a que Usagi le obligue ponerse un traje de mucama rosa y cantarle el caramelldansen enfrente… aunque, pensándolo bien, prefería ser asesinado por el Demonio Kamijou a eso.

Al finalizar la clase, él y Sempai se dirigieron fuera charlando, a esperar que el gran auto que llamaba tanto la atención llegara.

Por otro lado, Hiroki había tenido el día más estresante de su vida, sus alumnos sí que sabían cómo sacarlo de quicio. Se metió en su sala de descanso y observó el celular por unos momentos, ¿qué era lo que había provocado esa reacción tan grosera en su alumno? Apretó una tecla para que la pantalla del celular se iluminara y apareció tan dichoso mensaje, reparó que quien lo enviaba no era ni nada más ni nada menos que su amigo de la infancia.

Sintió como se abrió la puerta, y su profesor compañero entró también a la sala.

— ¿Otro celular secuestrado?

— Sí. — Contestó secamente y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla del móvil.

_"Misaki, hoy tardaré en ir a buscarte, para compensarte por tu espera, cuando lleguemos a casa te haré el amor. Te amo". _

Hiroki se puso totalmente colorado y apretó el objeto con fuerza al darse cuenta lo que acababa de leer. Miyagi lo miró extrañado y pudo observar como su compañero, literalmente, se prendía fuego.

¡Akihiko-idiota-acosar-de-menores!¡Aaaaaaah! — Chilló histérico y arrojó el celular con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana.

Miyagi observó la escena divertido y colocó un cigarro en sus labios.

— Bueno, si está en la universidad, dudo mucho que sea menor.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada asesina. Luego suspiró.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido el extremo deseo de disculparte por un alumno?

Preguntó culpable, porque, sin duda, él hubiera reaccionado igual.

2

Misaki y Sempai estaban a punto de llegar hacia la salida definitiva de la universidad.

_"Nii-chan, a pesar de que me hayan quitado el móvil y haya sido el hazme reír de la clase, las horas de clase se pasaron rápido, la vida de universitario no es tan mala como parece"._

Al terminar de decir esto, un misil a toda velocidad que provenía desde la sala de profesores estrelló con todas fuerzas en la cabeza del muchacho, dejando una gran marca roja entre el medio de sus ojos, y haciendo que este se mareara y cayera con fuerza contra el piso.

— Corrijo, Nii-chan… — Dijo en los pocos segundos de consciencia que le quedaban — odio la universidad.

Y se desmayó.

3

— Misaki-chan… Despierta, vamos.

Escuchó entre sueños, y al lograr por fin abrir los ojos se encontró con unos fuertes orbes azules que lo observaba desde cerca.

— ¿Eh?¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?

Aclaró la visión, notó bien como una chica de cabellos castaños, que era la dueña de esos ojos, estaba frente a él. El rostro de esa muchacha le pareció tan familiar, que se sintió más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

— Haru… ¿Haru-chan? — Musitó el joven.

— Así que te acuerdas de mí. — Le contestó ella y una suave curva se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Francia de intercambio?

— Claro, un año y medio, pero ya se me terminó el sueño, ahora voy a volver a la maldición de las clases de educación física y de matemáticas. — Comentó y un aura obscura se apoderó de ella.

— ¿Detestas matemática y vienes a una universidad de economía? — Preguntó Misaki mientras fruncía el seño.

— Bueno… es que… yo… bueno… — Río nerviosa— No quiero caminar mucho y esta es la Universidad que me quedaba más cerca.

— Más vaga imposible, como siempre. — Comentó. — Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sempai?

— ¿Te refieres al tipo ese que caminaba contigo? — El joven asintió— se fue a su casa, tenía que hacer no sé qué cosa. De todas maneras, recién llamaron a la persona con la que vives y pronto vendrá a buscarte. Como yo estaba justo ahí y aprecié el accidente, me tuve que quedar a acompañarte acá, en la enfermería. Es una lástima. — Dijo la chica mientras se tocaba el estómago — tengo tanta hambre y tengo que quedarme acá.

— ¡Gracias por apreciarme tanto! — Exclamó Misaki y la joven rió.

— Hace más de un año que no te veo, extrañé la ternura de Miki-chan.

— No me llames Miki-chan — Contestó él algo serio.

— Sigues siendo tan tierno como siempre… — Haruka se lo quedó viendo y luego lo abrazó con fuerza— ¿Te acordaste de mí apenas me viste? Porque yo te reconocí al instante.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y un desesperado Usami entró rápidamente por ella, tenía más que miedo que a su amante le hubiera pasado algo realmente grave. A cambio de eso, por buena o mala suerte para él, se encontró con la imagen de su amante siendo abrazado por una completa desconocida, lo que hizo que Akihiko se enfadara.

— Misaki— Pronunció, y el susodicho al escuchar de quien era la voz, sintió un terrible escalofrío que le subía por la espalda y le hacía temblar de miedo.

_"Simplemente, no quiero ver la cara de Usagi-san en estos momentos"._

La muchacha se separó de él y miró sorprendida hacia el hombre.

— Pero si es… — Perpleja al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a un gran escritor.

— Vámonos, Misaki — Impuso sin siquiera saludar a la chica que estaba junto a él, ni darle las gracias por haber cuidado al chico, simplemente lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró junto a él hacia la salida.

— E-espera, Usagi-san, aún no me he despedido ni le he agradecido, e-espera

Pero el hombre no escuchó nada de lo que él dijo y lo empujó violentamente dentro del auto, velozmente se subió él también y partieron a su hogar.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Esa chica me ayudó a no quedar tirado ahí y tú no me dejas decirle ni adiós… Además, es amiga mía desde la infancia, hace mucho que no la veía. — Suspiró ante la no respuesta del conductor—. Bueno, estudia aquí la veré otro día y saldremos a comer o algo.

Akihiko apretó con fuerza el manubrio.

— No hay tiempo para eso, tienes mucho que estudiar y hacer para compensar de que estás viviendo conmigo, hay cosas más importantes a andar a los abrazos con una muchacha.

Misaki observó fastidiado por la ventanilla del auto y no hablaron más hasta llegar a su hogar.


	2. Introducción a lo que sucederá

¡Hola! =) ¿Cómo están ustedes? Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, que la verdad espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me perteneces, excepto algunos que he creado para el uso exclusivo de esta historia, si todos me pertenecieran créanme que el manga no terminaría allí y, por consecuencia, tampoco el anime. Cofcof aún sigo esperando que hagan aunque sea un OVA del capítulo 12 del manga (que es uno de los mejores, en anime hubiera sido fantástica, Misaki en ese capítulo prácticamente se le declara un montón de veces), ya que por mala suerte es prácticamente imposible tercera temporada sin capítulos del manga cofcof

**Capítulo segundo.**

El reloj dio las seis y cincuentaicinco de la mañana; cinco minutos más tarde comenzó a sonar suavemente repitiendo una y otra vez la misma melodía que al pasar los segundos se iba haciendo más intensa. El sonido constante interrumpió los sueños de un chico de cabellos castaños que, al instante de reparar de qué se trataba, alargó un brazo y lo manoteó para apagarlo. Torció sus labios en una mueca y luego dejó escapar un suave bostezo de su boca. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de reconciliar el sueño, pero eso era imposible, ya que tenía que levantarse a preparar el desayuno para el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo como si fuera una especie de tesoro para él. El susodicho no lo había dejado dormir sus ocho horas correspondientes; apenas habían llegado a casa, Akihiko le había reclamado acerca de la escenita que se encontró cuando lo fue a buscar y, al notar que el menor le daba todas las excusas posibles, decidió acallar sus furiosos celos regalándole unos lujuriosos besos y luego, para completar la noche, le hizo el amor hasta no poder más, y ambos quedaron exhaustos en el quinto sueño.

El muchacho se liberó cuidadosamente de los brazos de su amante, moviendo primero un brazo, luego el otro y finalmente corriéndose despacio sin hacer ruido hasta que sus pies pudieron tocar el piso. Caminó en punta de pie hasta llegar la puerta de la habitación y la cerró para que el mayor no pudiera escuchar ruido alguno mientras él cocinaba.

"Mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, tengo veinte años y vivo en el piso superior de un edificio exclusivo en una de las mejores áreas de la ciudad. Comparto este lugar con mi casero, el verdadero dueño, el ganador del premio Naomori a más corta edad, el gran: ¡Usami Akihiko!"

— Ya casi. — Se dijo a sí mismo y miró el reloj, que marcaba que hacía quince minutos desde que se había levantado, él no tardaría.

La puerta de la habitación de arriba se abrió con fuerza golpeando contra la pared. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas apareció por ella, junto a él, sosteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos, se encontraba su protegido oso de peluche, a quien cariñosamente llamaba Suzuki-san. Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente mientras observaba como Misaki terminaba de preparar el desayuno, para finalmente colocarlo sobre la mesa. Usami se sentó en la silla de la izquierda y su compañero en la del frente a esta.

— Buenos días. — Dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

— Buenos días. — Respondió el otro de manera desganada, en casi un suspiro.

— Si estás con mucho trabajo, no tiene que llevarme a la escuela Usagi-San, no me queda mucho caminando. — Comentó mientras llevaba un trozo de comida hacia su boca.

— Te llevaré, no importa lo que me suceda. — Le contestó tomando un poco de café.

Misaki lo observó por unos segundos, casi seguro de que por más que a Akihiko lo amenazaran con quitarle la vida, aún así él seguiría llevándolo — y haciendo un escándalo, de paso— a la universidad. Luego de lo que había pasado el otro día, no cabía duda de que no le quitaría la vista de encima y estaría más sobre-protector que nunca; una amiga de la infancia confianzuda y Sumi Sempai al lado de su pequeño Misaki no hacían buena combinación, o al menos, no para él.

Tan pronto como el joven de cabellos marrones terminó de lavar los platos, tomó sus libros y se dirigió junto a su casero hacia el auto deportivo rojo. En no más de cinco minutos ya estaban allí, y todos, como si no pudieran acostumbrarse o como si ya fuera un absurdo ritual de todos los días, giraron a ver al afortunado muchacho que se bajaba del transporte del famoso escritor. El susodicho le regaló una sonrisa y el otro lo observó tierno, pero al darse cuenta, giró rápidamente su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el patio de la Universidad, para que el mayor volviera a su departamento a hacer el trabajo que le restaba, ya que, como siempre, Aikawa estaría molestándolo todo el día para que le entregue el manuscrito.

— ¿Otra vez llamando la atención? — Escuchó el muchacho y levantó su cabeza para poder ver a su Sempai.

— ¡El tonto de Usagi-San nunca acepta que me venga caminando! — Comentó y soltó un suspiro. Sumi le sonrió amistosamente.

— Bueno, si no te gusta…— Le dijo y una especie de mueca traviesa se dibujó en su rostro— puedes prestármelo y yo me encargo de él.

Misaki se alarmó ante el comentario de su compañero pero intentó contenerse.

— N-no… Espera… Yo… ¡N-no! — Pronunciaba sin poder formar una frase definida, mientras movía las manos delante de su cara como saludando con ambas, intentando tranquilizarse, algo inquieto.

— Es que tú te quejas demasiado.

— Bueno, es que yo… Lo que sucede es que… — Esta vez, sí sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero si lo hacía, estaría exponiendo sus sentimientos hacia el escritor, algo que él no quería. Se sonrojó levemente y rodó sus ojos hacia abajo, apartando la mirada del hombre.

"Es que… Yo nada más puedo estar con Usagi-San", pensó.

Una vos femenina que gritaba su nombre lo quitó de sus pensamientos, Misaki alzó la cabeza y sintió como una chica de su misma edad se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo, pero rápidamente lo soltó y se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos al ver como él no reaccionaba, esbozó una sonrisa.

— U-uh…

Pronunció el muchacho algo confundido, la mujer lo miró extrañada.

— ¡Miki-chan a la tierra! — Finalmente dijo, cerró la mano en un puño y golpeó suavemente la cabeza del muchacho, haciendo que finalmente reaccionara.

— Ah, ¡hola Haru-chan! — Saludó al fin, ella lo vio divertida y rió por lo bajo.

— Buenos días a ti también. — Se volvió al Sempai— Lo mismo para ti, Sumi-San.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el salón de la clase que les tocaba. Se sentaron juntos en sus respectivos asientos y, antes de que llegara el profesor, se pusieron a hablar. Sempai comentaba acerca de las nuevas actividades del club del cual participaba, decía que próximamente estarían organizando un evento como el anterior de la casa embrujada, pero que estaban buscando ideas originales de las cuales sacar provecho, así acudía más gente a ellas y podrían recaudar más dinero. El susodicho colocó uno de sus codos en la mesa, abrió la mano y colocó su barbilla en ella, para apoyarse, mientras seguía relatando, con ese tono tranquilo tan habitual de él, cuáles eran las ideas.

— ¿Me ayudarás otra vez como el año pasado, Misaki?

— Esto… sí. — Contestó el chico—, solamente espero de que Usagi-San no haga mucho escándalo por dejarme ir.

— ¿Usagi-San? — Repitió la mujer de cabellos castaños que se sentaba del lado izquierdo del muchacho, se sentía algo intrigada—. ¿A quién te refieres, Miki-chan?

— ¿Recuerdas el hombre impulsivo que me llevó sin decir nada ayer cuando estábamos en la enfermería? — Haruka asintió— Bueno, el mismo.

La chica pestañó rápidamente aún no comprendiendo por completo la situación, se quedó pensando por un instante, luego retomó la conversación algo confusa.

— No entiendo, ¿por qué tendrías que pedirle permiso a él para ir a algún lado? — Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego sus ojos se abrieron como plato al creer la razón por la que Misaki le decía eso, tapó su boca con sus manos por la sorpresa—. Él… él es tu…

El joven se desesperó y su cara tomó un tono rojo carmesí. A todo esto, Sempai miraba disfrutando divertido la situación.

— ¡N-No!¡No… No es eso!¡No mal pienses!

— En verdad que él es tu…

— ¡Y-ya te dije que no!

— ¡Tu nuevo papá! Misaki… — Miró fijo al joven a los ojos— ¿Él te adoptó?

El chico se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, para saber si estaba haciéndole una broma o si efectivamente, estaba hablando en serio. Repasó los hechos en su cabeza, ¿su papá, había dicho? ¿Realmente se le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza? Él nunca había estado en adopción puesto que su hermano siempre cuidó de él; Haruka era su amiga desde pequeños, cursaron toda la primaria y secundaria juntos hasta que la chica se fue a vivir a Francia, pero tan solo había pasado un año desde que no se veían, y le sorprendió que se haya olvidado tan fácil de los hechos, ¿realmente hablaba en serio?

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — Gritó demasiado indignado— ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

— No, tranquilo, no quise decir exactamente eso… Quise decir, que a lo mejor estaba contigo porque te tenía cariño de un padre o algo así… — Se corrigió— aunque… ¿Y Takahiro?

Misaki se tranquilizó. Suspiró. Ahora tendría que explicarle toda la historia, aunque ya era algo habitual, bastante seguido se encontraba con alguien que le interrogaba qué hacía viviendo en la casa de un escritor famoso.

— Nii-chan se casó y se mudó por trabajo — comenzó, la chica hizo un esbozo de sonrisa y asintió, como afirmando que era obvio que a estas alturas de su vida ya estuviera casado o, al menos, en una relación sentimental— , yo quería entrar a esta universidad, así que Usagi-San, o mejor conocido como Usami Akihiko, quien fue compañero de mi hermano en la secundaria, le hizo un favor y me ayudó a entrar. Como te dije anteriormente, Nii-chan se tuvo que mudar debido a su trabajo, y como no tenía donde quedarme Usagi-san me ofreció quedarme en su departamento con él.

Haruka lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su gran amigo estaba viviendo con un escritor, a ella le fascinaba la literatura, por lo que la noticia la impactó a un alto grado. Sus ojos tomaron un cierto brillo.

— Entonces… ¿En verdad era Usami Akihiko? ¡No me equivocaba! — Exclamó emocionada.

— Esto… Bueno, yo… Sí.

— ¿Y qué tal es el departamento donde viven? Debe ser súper lujoso, además vivir con él debe ser demasiado interesante, de seguro tiene una gran imaginación.

— Bueno, no es tan genial como lo parece… — Comentó Misaki al recordar todas las cosas que tenía que aguantar mientras vivía con él.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó curiosa, intentando saber más y más sobre el tema.

"Es totalmente desordenado, no sabe hacer otra cosa más que escribir, me acosa sexualmente, siente celos de cualquier persona que se me acerque y, lo peor de todo, me usa para sus novelas BL", pensó en decir, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

— Bueno, es que… — Comenzó y se sonrojó levemente.

— Aah, ¡ya entiendo! — Lo interrumpió— Es un escritor famoso, claro, claro… De seguro todas las noches sale a beber y vuelve con una mujer distinta, entonces tú te tienes que aguantar esos "sonidos extraños" que no te dejan dormir.

Sempai lanzó una carcajada, y la chica lo volvió a mirar.

Misaki de repente su puso rojo como un tomate. ¿Cómo decirle a su amiga que esos "sonidos extraños" provenían de su boca y de ninguna otra, que el escritor solamente quería hacer el amor con él? Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo al pensar en la reacción de ella si se lo llegara a decir.

— En realidad… — El joven tragó saliva, levantó su cabeza y trato de componerse de lo ruborizado que estaba— él nunca llega con nadie, en realidad solamente sale si lo obligan, pero no creo que esté con nadie, pero sí es molesto por muchas otras cosas, demasiadas.

— Entonces…— Dijo la chica algo perpleja por lo que se había enterado— Usami Akihiko es escritor, un genio prácticamente en eso, ganador del premio Naomori a más corta edad, por lo que leí en su perfil alguna vez, salió primero en su curso en la universidad de leyes, y aparte está soltero, debe ser una especie de Dios… ¡Ni siquiera en un manga Shojo podrías encontrar a alguien como él!

— ¡N-no lo creas!¡Es de lo peor!

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó la muchacha confundida.

— Misaki habla todo el tiempo de Usami-sensei, mal, pero en fin — Comentó Sumi, y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Bueno, me da igual, lo que importa son las condiciones de vida de Miki-chan— dijo, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación— Para el trabajo de literatura, es largo y tedioso, pero estamos juntos en el grupo, ¿te parece si lo vamos a hacer en tu casa, Misaki? Así de paso sé donde vives por si algún día lo necesite.

— Esto… Yo… — Se quedó pensando el muchacho.

— Me parece interesante— Agregó Sempai y una curva que simulaba esconder algo se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Vamos, Misaki!¡De seguro debe ser muy lindo!

— Bueno… esto… sí — Finalmente decidió Misaki, sabiendo que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. De seguro a Akihiko se le pondrían los pelos de punta al saber que había invitado amigos a su casa ¡y qué amigos!, pero bueno, era por el bien de la universidad, era la excusa perfecta.

Las voces de los tres acallaron cuando un libro gordo de color rojizo se estampó contra la cabeza del joven de ojos verdes. El susodicho y la muchacha se giraron a ver al Demonio Kamijô, que hacía bastante había comenzado con su clase, lo habían pasado de improviso entre tanto hablar. ¡Con razón Sempai no hablaba casi nada!, pensó Misaki.

Cuando terminaron las clases, el joven avisó a su casero que lo pasara a buscar, en menos de diez minutos el auto ya estaba parado en la entrada de la universidad, siendo causa de comentarios, como siempre.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que lleve ese coche lejos de aquí?

— Llama mucho la atención— comentó la mujer y rió suavemente.

Usami se bajó del auto y se apoyó en este esperando a que su niño saludara a sus amigos. Sacó un cigarro y se lo colocó en los labios para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, esa situación no le gustaba para nada.

— Adiós, Misaki — Dijo Sempai con una sonrisa amistosa—, y a ti también, Usami-sensei.

El susodicho no contestó al saludo, solamente se limitó a mirarlo con un aire de superioridad.

— ¡Adiós Miki-chan! — Casi gritó la joven llena de júbilo y se abalanzó hacia Misaki, obsequiándole un abrazo.

— E-espera… Haru-chan.

Akihiko se percató de la situación, frunció un poco el ceño, cerró la mano en un puño y le dio un gran golpe a su auto. Se sintió un ruido seco proveniente de este, lo que hizo que la chica se asustara y soltara rápidamente al joven. Lo observó sorprendido.

— Ya vámonos, Misaki, tienes cosas que hacer, no puedes quedarte aquí.

— Supongo que él tiene razón, ¡nos vemos esta tarde! — Saludó la mujer.

"¿Esta tarde?", se repitió en su mente Usagi-san.

— ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Usami-sensei! — Exclamó fascinada— ¡Cuide muy bien de _mi_ pequeño Misaki!

¿Mi pequeño Misaki?, pensó. Akihiko tomó del brazo derecho al muchacho y sin siquiera dejar que este salude a la muchacha, ni corresponderle a las palabras que le había dicho, lo arrojó hacia el auto, posteriormente se subió él y arrancó, dejando a la chica perpleja que siguió el transporte con la vista hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

Al llegar al departamento, el más joven entró primero seguido por el mayor. Finalmente, el primero se dignó a girarse y reclamarle.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!¡Ni siquiera me dejaste saludarla! ¿Pero qué…?

Usami no dejó terminarlo, rápidamente lo tomó de su brazo izquierdo y lo estampó contra la pared. Luego apoyó su brazo derecho en ella para dejarlo acorralado, Misaki apretó los dientes e intentó forcejear, pero era imposible, nunca podría ganarle a su fuerza.

— ¿Q-qué te pasa…?

— Tú eres mío y de nadie más. — Impuso el mayor.

— E-espera Usagi-San, creo que has entendido mal… ella no es…

— Claro que entendí, ¿eres tonto? Es obvio que ella quiere más que amistad contigo y tú dejándote abrazar así como así — Dijo totalmente enfadado.

— U-Usagi-san se pone celoso muy fácilmente, ella es amiga de mi infancia nada más…

El hombre tomó al joven de su barbilla y lentamente fue acercando sus labios más y más a los suyos; ambos sintieron la respiración caliente del otro que penetraba por su piel, el corazón que se les aceleraba más y más, Misaki sintió las manos frías de su amante y cómo sus mejillas parecían quemarse. Finalmente unieron sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso, poco a poco Usami fue incorporando su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho para juntarla con la de él, le regaló caricias a la suya y exploró su boca aunque ya la conocía de memoria, al principio el pequeño se resistía, pero finalmente, como siempre, cedió ante el beso que se iba haciendo cada vez más lujurioso, rozó su lengua con la de su amante sabiendo ya sus movimientos y sintió como su corazón parecía quemarse.

Finalmente el escritor separó sus labios.

— Misaki, te amo. — Le susurró seductoramente y el chico se estremeció.

— C-cállate, no lo digas.

— Sabes que te gusta— Le mordió suavemente la oreja, la cara del chico cada vez enrojecía más. — Te amo.

"_¿Por qué será que cada vez que me susurras con esa voz siento que el mundo desaparece?"_

El escritor se quitó la corbata, como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba por empezar un acto de amor con él. Lentamente le fue desabrochando los botones amarillos de la camisa a Misaki, el menor cerró los ojos sabiendo qué vendría luego.

— Abre los ojos, Misaki— Susurró nuevamente — Vamos.

El joven hizo un esfuerzo, lentamente los fue levantando y sus orbes verdosos se toparon con la mirada de su amante.

Arrojó lejos la camisa, y luego lentamente le bajó la bragueta de su pantalón.

"No es justo, siento como si mi corazón explotara en mi pecho".

— E-espera… Usagi-San— Musitó.

— No puedo esperar— Comentó y tiró su pantalón hacia abajo, dejando al muchacho simplemente en bóxer. Observó el bulto del muchacho que estaba más grande de lo normal y dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, poco a poco fue quitándose la ropa también. — Y parece…— dijo en un tono ganador— que _esto_ tampoco puede esperar mucho— colocó una de sus manos en la entrepierna del joven.

— ¿D-donde estás tocando? — Interrogó sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia. Acalló sus quejas al ahogar un gemido producto que sintió como su amante bajaba con su boca por su abdomen.

"_Se siente demasiado bien… pero no puedo hacer que lo note, tengo que hacer como sino sintiera nada…"_

No hubo más opción, Akihiko lo hizo suyo durante un largo rato.

Continuará…

Bien, sé que me van a matar porque el capítulo casi se centró nada más en lo que hablaban los chicos en la universidad, pero prometo que es con un buen fin, ya que sin eso, no podré llegar donde quiero… ¿Se imaginan cómo se sentirá Usagi-San al tener a dos de sus peores enemigos dentro de su casa? ¿Los dejará solos mientras "hacen el trabajo de literatura"? ¿Y si Sempai intenta aprovecharse de que Akihiko está ahí para intentar algo con él? ¿Haruka hablará de más y hará que Usami se ponga más celoso al notar que ella sabe más cosas del pasado de Misaki que él? ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Muchas preguntas ¿no? Los invito a resolverlas en el próximo capítulo =). Prometo que, como les di muy poco de Misaki y Usagi en este capítulo, y como mañana en mi país es feriado, les traeré el capítulo entre mañana o pasado, ya que aprovecharé mi tiempo completamente libre para hacer una de las cosas que más me gusta: escribir.

Y por último –prometo que lo es xD- y más importante, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! Son un gran estímulo para mí que me impulsa a seguir e intentar mejorar cada vez más. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y si quieren me den algunas sugerencias, acepto de todo, hasta amenazas de muerte xD. ¡Saludos!


	3. ¡Una reunión nada agradable!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Acá les traigo la actualización de mi fanfic, que espero que les guste mucho.

Por cierto, cambié los nombres de los capítulos como se habran dado cuenta. Lean y disfruten =).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou romantica no me pertenecen, yo nada más los torturo con mi imaginación desenfrenada.

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde, Misaki subió apresurado hacia su habitación a buscar los libros y papeles para el trabajo que le tocaría hacer cuando llegaran sus amigos. Tomó todo el material necesario y, poco a poco, bajó despacio las escaleras, pisando con fuerza cada escalón para poder sostenerse, ya que sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda. Akihiko, que se estaba sirviendo una taza de café, giró a verlo curioso al sentir el ruido seco que causaban los pasos de su amante.

— Oye… ¿Por qué bajas así? — Preguntó tranquilamente.

Misaki se detuvo y lo miró por unos segundos, en sus ojos se denotaba el enojo. Siguió su camino.

— ¡Por tu culpa, Usagi-idiota! — Le gritó el chico cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron el piso del departamento.

— Así que fue mi culpa— Comentó el mayor y una curva satisfactoria se dibujó en sus labios. Misaki apartó rápidamente la mirada de él y continuó su camino con fastidio hacia la mesa para poder colocar los libros.

— Por cierto, Usagi-san… — Retomó mientras se agachaba un poco para acomodar sus cosas en la superficie de madera. Antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, nuevamente sitió un fuerte dolor que subía por su espalda y le causaba cierto escalofrío. Apretó los dientes y se sentó al saber que no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Duele mucho? — Bebió el último trago de café que quedaba y lo dejó para lavar, ya que seguramente si él lo hacía, terminaría rompiendo más de una cosa.

— ¡C-callate!¡Tú lo provocaste! — Acusó el joven mientras acariciaba su parte dolida. Akihiko se acercó a él— ¡Me duele tremendamente la cadera y la espalda, Usagi-mierda!

Usami rió internamente y sintió como una fuerte sensación de amor se apoderaba de él. Ese pequeño tonto aún no entendía lo valioso que era en su vida, amaba cada rasgo de él, tanto su físico como personalidad eran la viva imagen de la ternura y lindura. Lo observó con ojos vidriosos, por ellos se filtraba una ola de sentimientos que nunca podría llegar a explicar claramente, ya que, por más que se lo dijera, aún quedaba mucho amor que no podía expresar dentro de él.

Los orbes verdes del joven de cabellos castaños se toparon con los violetas de su amante, Misaki se sonrojó ligeramente al notar su mirada y sintió como un fuerte ladito que estallaba en su pecho lo empezaba a consumir. No podía dejar que Akihiko lo notara, aunque, de todas maneras, siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

— Te amo…— Le dijo el mayor y se sentó a su lado en el sofá— Deja de provocarme, porque te dolerá el doble.

El menor se apenó ante el comentario, lo que provocó que girara la cabeza hacia un costado; sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que su compañero lo tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Tú… sientes lo mismo que yo?

— ¡C-cállate!

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante el nerviosismo. Sintió como si su corazón martillara en su pecho a toda velocidad, más que simple latidos acompañados de sentimientos que solamente su amante podía sacar en él, eran declaraciones inconscientes de amor, algo que Akihiko comprendía muy bien. El hombre colocó su oreja en el pecho del muchacho para sentirlos mejor.

— ¿Q-qué haces…? — Preguntó mientras sus mejillas ya eran de un fuerte color carmesí.

No respondió. Simplemente subió hasta su boca dibujando un camino de pequeños besos.

Sintió como el joven se estremecía, se avergonzaba, se excitaba. Tantas cosas juntas que lo hizo preguntarse cómo diablos haría para no amarlo.

Finalmente, pegó sus labios con los de él con tanta lujuria y amor que juraría que podría hacerle el amor diez veces seguidas si así lo quisiera. Poco a poco, fue dando paso a su lengua, la introdujo rozando los labios del menor y llegando finalmente a la de él. Se la acarició con la suya una y otra vez hasta que sintió como el pequeño se quedaba sin aire, lo que hizo que se tuviera que separar dejando tan solo un hilito de saliva que unía sus bocas. Misaki se percató de eso y la vergüenza lo dominó.

— ¡I-idiota! ¡Me babeaste todo, estúpido! — Gritó el muchacho mientras cubría su boca. Usami lo observaba con la arrogancia de un campeón.

— Pero si la saliva de Misaki es una de las cosas más deliciosas que existe, aparte de su…

Para suerte del universitario, el sonido del timbre interrumpió en su conversación. Se zafó de las manos de su amante y corrió a atender. Escuchó, como lo esperaba, que se trataba de su amiga que llegaba junto a su Senpai.

— ¡Ya voy! — Advirtió. Akihiko lo observó incrédulo.

— ¡Te dije que puedes tener todos los amigos que quieras, pero no invitarlos a casa!

— L-lo siento, Usagi-San, de verdad...Yo…— Buscaba respuestas en su mente sin encontrar una razón realmente buena. El hombre de cabellos plateados se sonrió a sus adentros, ¿cómo enojarse verdaderamente con ese pequeño?

— Está bien… —Susurró, pero no tan despacio como para que Misaki no lo escuchara.

Consiguiente a ese comentario, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no sin antes sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo para colocarlo en sus labios. El joven lo observó por unos segundos y comprendió que haría todo lo posible para no causar ninguna molestia, como siempre se lo proponía, pero esta vez, sabía que era un caso realmente delicado para su amante.

— ¡Adelante, Haruka, Senpai! — Llamó el chico y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ellos dos. La chica tenía una sonrisa llena de felicidad marcada en sus labios, mientras que lo de Senpai parecía más un esbozo de una.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Miki-Chan! — Casi gritó la mujer y, al intentar abalanzarse a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia, un ruido fuerte y seco la detuvo en su paso. Un ruido que a todos les dio un poco de miedo al tomarlos por sorpresa.

Voltearon a ver de qué se trataba y, efectivamente como pensaba Misaki, Usami se encontraba desde arriba observándolos, había dado un portazo para evitar la acción que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— Buenos días, Usami-San— saludó Sumi mientras sonreía y se divertía con los celos del hombre.

No contestó. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras fumaba un cigarro.

— Tienen tarea de literatura, ¿verdad? — Asintieron—. Entonces, los ayudaré.

— ¡E-espera, Usagi-San! — Advirtió el más joven de ellos— ¡Tenemos que hacerlo por nosotros mismos!

El mayor solamente se limitó a mirarlo tranquilamente, intentando esconder la inquietud que palpitaba dentro de él. Su amante guió y se dirigió junto a la chica hacia la mesa que estaba repleta de material para trabajar, estudiar y analizar. Por su parte, Sumi no los siguió, en cambio, se dedicó a sonreírle al escritor.

— Vaya, sí que Misaki no quiere saber nada acerca de ti— Dijo en voz baja para que solamente el receptor pudiera escucharlo, río suavemente—. Esa niña sí que le tiene mucha confianza y lo comprende, ¿no crees? Lo trata como desea y él nunca se enoja, lo digo yo, que estoy siempre en la Universidad con ambos…— Hizo una breve pausa para percatarse que su plan estaba funcionando, aunque Akihiko no lo demostrara, sabía muy bien lo celoso que era—, a pesar de que se queje conmigo, ¿a ti también te deja hacerle lo que quieras sin pronunciar palabra alguna?

Usami dio una gran bocana de humo del cigarrillo. Se empezaba a poner nervioso y demasiado intranquilo por lo que le decía el bastardo — a su parecer—del Senpai de Misaki.

— Eso no te interesa. — Le respondió finalmente y se dirigió a la cocina para seguir fumando mientras observaba cómo trabajaba su pequeño con sus amigos.

— ¿Pasó algo, Sumi-san? — Preguntó la chica al ver que el hombre recién llegaba para unírsele a la mesa entre ellos. Misaki lo observó y supuso que no había sido un motivo nada bueno por el que se retrasó, sin embargo, de seguro su amante no le restaría mayor importancia a lo que sea que haya pasado.

— Y bien… ¿Cuál es la consigna exacta del trabajo? — Interrogó Senpai.

— Tenemos que hacer un análisis profundo de los personajes de un libro, el que queramos…— Se detuvo unos segundos, perdió la mano en el bolso color marrón que había traído y sacó una pequeña libreta—. Además… un montón de cosas más que tengo aquí anotado, como elegir uno de los temas que nos dio y escribir acerca de ello, pero eso es individual— suspiró— , Kamijou sí que se enojó con nosotros y los demás alumnos en clase… creo que tendremos que dejar de distraernos tanto hablando, Miki-chan. — Comentó y le regaló una gran sonrisa al susodicho que fastidió al escritor.

— Bueno, es verdad…— le devolvió el gesto a su amiga— tenemos que hacer bien este trabajo, cueste lo que cueste, o en serio reprobaré literatura. — Dijo algo frustrado.

— ¡Qué fuerza de voluntad, Misaki! — Alagó Sumi, no porque realmente debía hacerlo, sino para enojar más al hombre de los ojos violetas.

— Misaki-Chan siempre ha sido así, desde pequeño. — Recordó su amiga—. Una vez, en la primaria, le gustaba tanto una chica, que la siguió hasta que Takahiro-kun se…

— ¡Cállate! — Interrumpió el chico de cabellos castaños algo fastidiado.

— Tranquilo, Miki-chan, eso no es nada, sé otras cosas mucho más vergonzosas acerca de ti. — Pensó unos minutos, mientras observaba cómo Misaki se desesperaba y avergonzaba percatando lo que podría llegar a decir.

— E-espera un poco…

— Una vez, cuando estábamos en secundaria, comió tantas sandías que lo tuvieron que retirar del dolor de panza— rememoró divertida— y, cuando el director lo acompañó hasta la salida, ¡le vomitó encima! Sin duda, ese director nunca más acompañó a un estudiante, o quizá… nunca más usó esa vestimenta de nuevo. — Rió.

Misaki se avergonzó, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de gracia las tonterías que recordaba su amiga.

— ¿Y… qué más? — Preguntó Sumi, al darse cuenta como las palabras de la mujer intranquilizaban más y más al escritor, quien ya se había gastado tres cigarrillos en unos pocos segundos.

— Bueno, déjame pensar, hay muchas cosas…— dudó unos segundos—, esta es muy buena, ¿sabías por qué a Misaki le gusta tanto las cosas de detectives y todo eso…? — Senpai negó y la alentó a seguir, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación—. Resulta que cuando teníamos aproximadamente catorce años, fuimos a un parque de diversiones y nos compramos un gran algodón de azúcar entre los dos porque nos habíamos olvidado el dinero, entonces, cuando Miki-chan se distrajo, yo me lo comí todo y ¿adivina qué hizo él? Pues…

— ¡Ya, basta! — Frenó el chico de ojos verdes mientras movía ambas manos de un lado al otro— ¿No… no deberíamos hacer el trabajo?

Mientras tanto, Akihiko ya tenía los pelos de punta, ¿cómo puede ser que esa mocosa se atreviera a gozar que sabía muchos hechos del pasado y el porqué de muchas actitudes y gustos de su pequeño? Sintió como si fuera a estallar de la bronca, siempre se sintió celoso de cualquier persona que se le acercara a Misaki, pero esta vez era el colmo.

— De acuerdo, pero antes, ¿me esperas unos segundos a que voy a comprar una nueva lapicera? Es que la mía se rompió y…

— Si quieres te presto una— Ofreció el chico.

— Está bien, sabes que siempre que pido prestado cosas, nunca las devuelvo, así que en un segundo vuelvo, ¿me acompañas, Senpai?

— Mejor que lo haga Misaki, yo estoy algo cansado del deporte que tuve que hacer hoy— mintió—, además, él seguro que conoce bien la zona.

— ¿Vamos, Misaki? — La chica se levantó del sofá.

— _Emmm_— dudó unos segundos, dejar a Senpai y Usagi solos, no era algo que realmente le agradara— E-es que yo…

— ¡Vamos! — No lo dejó continuar, rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada junto con él, salieron velozmente sin importarle a la chica los reclamos del joven.

Akihiko se percató de la situación e intentó seguirlos, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir y estar con ellos, un brazo que lo sostuvo del hombro lo detuvo, haciendo que este girara.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? — Reclamó—. Tengo que acompañar a Misaki.

— No deberías entrometerte en la relación de otras personas, si ellos la pasan bien juntos, ¿por qué no dejarlos?

Usami hizo oídos sordos a eso, se soltó y giró para retomar nuevamente su camino, pero Senpai puso una mano en la puerta.

— Idiota, ¿crees que tienes más fuerza que yo? — Volvió a verlo nuevamente desafiante.

— No estoy intentando probar eso…— Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios— debería dejar que él esté con quien quiere.

— Yo lo amo y sé que él a mí. — Contestó.

— ¿Se lo demuestra?

— Él siempre hace cosas que me hacen feliz, además que nunca quiere causarme molestias y…

— ¿Eso no es con todo el mundo? — Lo interrumpió— ¿alguna vez lo ha besado por su propia voluntad, porque realmente quería hacerlo?

Akihiko apretó los puños. No, él no le ganaría. Dos veces le había pedido a su amante que lo besara, la primera vez se rehusó y la segunda intentó hacerlo, pero al ver su cara, lo único que pudo hacer fue acceder a darle una especie de beso en la frente, algo que al escritor le había parecido algo realmente tierno. También hubo una tercera vez, anterior a la nombrada, en que el más pequeño intentó besarlo, aunque simplemente rozó una de sus manos y luego la colocó en los labios del mayor. Sí, sabía que Misaki se había esforzado por complacerlo siempre, sabía que lo hacía para no demostrar qué tan enamorado estaba de él, después de todo, ya le había dicho que lo amaba, que se esforzaba por estar a su altura, que nunca hacían nada forzado y que quería estar junto a él, ¿qué duda podría tener?

— Estoy seguro de lo que Misaki siente por mí— Le respondió.

— ¿Está seguro? ¿No quiere reconsiderar mi propuesta de hacer el amor conmigo? — Se acercó más a él y lo manoteó para que la espalda del escritor se pegara contra la puerta, colocó una de sus manos en ella para encerrarlo—, ¿de seguro no quiere estar con alguien que lo bese porque realmente lo ama y no por puro compromiso? ¿No ha considerado que quizá él le diga todas esas cosas para no causarle molestias?

— Estoy seguro y ya te he dicho que no te amo, y creo en él. — Akihiko se empezaba a fastidiar más y más con la situación.

— Piénselo bien, yo lo amo. — Le dijo Sumi para luego tomarlo de la barbilla y acercar su boca cada vez más y más a la suya. El escritor al principio se sorprendió por la acción, pero reaccionó a tiempo como para zafarse y empujarlo bruscamente, lo que hizo que cayera golpeando con fuerza contra el suelo.

— Vete ya, mejor, no quiero que Misaki se sienta mal por esto. — Finalmente dijo y caminó para irse hacia la escalera.

Senpai, que se encontraba sentado, lo miró frustrado sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir con eso hasta el último momento.

— Te amo— le volvió a decir y se paró para seguir al escritor que se encontraba de espaldas, quien se detuvo.

Usami intentó ignorarlo, aunque en el fondo le dieron lástimas las palabras del hombre, sabía perfecto lo que era ser rechazado, un amor no correspondido, que no le respondieran a esas palabras.

— Te conozco mucho, sé que podría hacerte más feliz que a nadie, por favor…— Nuevamente lo tomó del hombro y lo giró hacia él. — ¿Acaso Misaki te dice que te ama, te besa, te ruega para que te quedes junto a él? — Los ojos del escritor quedaron sorprendidos ante sus palabras—, déjame darte lo que él no.

Otra vez, acercó sus labios a los de Akihiko. Cada vez más y más cerca, empezó a sentir su respiración entrecortada, se divirtió al ver como el hombre no reaccionaba, como era tan fácil de manipular cuando se trataba de Misaki. Lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos por su cuello y lo acercó más hacia él, sus labios estaban a punto de pegarse, más y más…

— ¡Ya volvimos! — Pronunciaron ansiosamente los dos jóvenes que entraban por la puerta. Pero la imagen que se encontraron no fue nada agradable, dos hombres intentando besarse, a punto de eso, Misaki se sintió realmente espantado.

— ¿Q-qué hacen? — Preguntó sin reaccionar por completo. — ¡Usagi-idiota! — Finalmente gritó.

Para su buena suerte y mala de Senpai, la voz de su pequeño amante lo hizo reaccionar y lo volvió a empujar, lo que hizo que retrocediera de sus pasos.

— ¡Váyanse, ya! — Ordenó el dueño de casa. Sumi apretó sus puños y se fue del hogar sin decir nada. Haruka, que no sabía qué hacer en un momento como ese, solamente se dedicó a decir que luego vendría por sus cosas y se retiró, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

Misaki se quedó perplejo sin poder articular palabra alguna, ¿qué había hecho de malo esta vez? Si ya le había confesado que lo amaba, ¿realmente era una molestia para el escritor? Pero, si así fuera, ¿por qué en vez de seguir tocándolo no lo echó de su casa o lo ignoró para que él se fuera? ¿Acaso solamente era un juego para él? ¿Lo usaba para olvidar a su hermano? ¿Qué le había dicho su Senpai para que Usagi accediera a sus juegos? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas ganas de escuchar respuestas. Sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera, la angustia ardiera en su garganta y poco a poco, notó que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y de ellos salían un mar de lágrimas.

— Espera, Misaki…— Dijo Akihiko al ver la reacción de su chico, se acercó a él y el susodicho bajó la mirada. Generalmente le hubiera reclamado, insultado, se hubiera enojado, o al menos eso había pasado la anterior vez, pero ¿por qué esta lloraba?

Tomó con sus grandes y heladas manos la cara del chico y la levantó. Le partió el alma ver en el estado que se encontraba, sus labios temblaban y su rostro estaba empapado por su llanto. Lo único que pensó que podía hacer era besarlo, y así que ambos compartieran ese sentimiento. Unió sus labios con los del pequeño y una especie de temblor se apoderó de ellos, la cara del mayor también se estaba empapando producto a que estaban muy pegadas. Se separaron.

— ¿Qué… Qué crees que haces, idiota? — Reaccionó al fin el menor, algo que hizo que el escritor se aliviara un poco—. ¿Qué estabas por hacer con Senpai? — Le interrogó realmente molesto.

— Yo… Te amo… Por eso… Aunque sus palabras me afectaron, mi Misaki me salvó.

— ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

— Pensar en ti me hubiera hecho reaccionar— Misaki apartó la mirada—. Por favor, te amo, realmente te amo, te amo demasiado.

— ¡Siempre intentas solucionar todo con eso!

Usagi bajó su mano y la colocó en la entre pierna del chico, el susodicho apretó los dientes y se sonrojó. Lidió unos momentos con él mismo y finalmente pronunció:

— ¡Déjate de juegos, no es momento! — Exclamó realmente molestó y apartó la mano del escritor, se zafó de él y rápidamente se dirigió hacia arriba.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Al baño— le respondió—, ¡volveré cuando te hayas dormido, idiota!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras sin permitirle contestar y se encerró en el cuarto que había dicho. El mayor bajó su mirada con tristeza, esta vez sí que había herido a su pequeño. Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en sus labios. Se acostó en el cómodo sillón y fumó un rato intentando tranquilizarse, hasta que el sueño finalmente lo invadió.

________________

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Den rienda suelta a sus comentarios; críticas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc, etc, lo que deseen ;D. Esta vez, no creo tardar mucho con la continuación, ya que esta semana la escuela está bastante liviana, aparte que ya viene el jueves y viernes santo, además que ya tengo fija la idea en mente y estoy ansiosa por escribirla. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Se las dejo picando hasta el siguienta capítulo.


	4. ¿La dura realidad?

¡Hola! Esta vez sí que tardé muy poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, es que ya lo tenía escrito, al igual que parte del siguiente (que probablemente, terminaré muy pronto, ando con la musa al máximo y más ahora en estas super mini vacaciones), a lo sumo para adelantarme yo internamente con la historia, así luego no me ando preocupando sino tengo tiempo de escribir. La continuación llegó muy rápido.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic =) de hecho, hace mucho que tengo otra idea totalmente distinta en mente con esta pareja, pero supongo que me convendrá esperar a terminar esta historia para escribir la otra. Y aún faltan varios capítulos para finalizar esta.

Bien, no los quiero aburrir más, disfruten leyendo el capítulo xD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, yo nada más los uso para orgasmearme xD.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿La dura realidad?**

Unos orbes violetas fueron encandilados por una luz blanca que se posaba justo arriba de ellos. Akihiko cerró los ojos con dolor y dirigió su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo. ¡Qué fastidio! Odiaba levantarse en la mañana, lo único que deseaba es que lo dejaran dormir un poco más y luego, cuando él lo quisiese, bajar a saciarse de su pequeño amante.

Un fuerte dolor invadió su cabeza, lo que hizo que el escritor apretara los dientes y se dirigiera una mano a la frente. Definitivamente, esa no sería su mañana, no solamente sentía que se iba a partir de la dolencia, sino que recordó con cierta opresión en su corazón que su amante se había enojado fuertemente con él.

Corrió las sábanas de la cama para volverse a tapar, después de todo, aún no había sonado el despertador, debía de ser muy temprano, y aparte no sentía ningún ruido en la cocina como el que estaba acostumbrado; decidió que podría quedarse allí hasta que el reloj o Akaiwa lo despertara.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada; acolchonada y suave y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Aunque odiaba despertarse, en el fondo estaba ansioso por hacerlo, ya que de seguro su amante ya estaría más tranquilo y podría regalarle un sinfín de besos.

Sintió como una sensación agradable recorría su medula espinal para llegar hasta alguna parte de su corazón… ¿Acaso no se había quedado dormido en el sofá? Sonrió. Misaki era tan lindo y preocupado. Bajó una de sus manos y tocó su abdomen para reparar que tan solo estaba en bóxers, eso sí que le resultaba extraño. Si lo pensaba bien, el joven nunca tendría fuerzas para llevarlo hasta allí arriba sin despertarlo, ni tampoco se animaría a despojarlo de su ropa así como así, sabiendo que con eso podría cavar su propia tumba. La curva en sus labios se hizo más grande de lo usual; el pequeño se había preocupado tanto por él que, seguramente, de alguna forma se las habría arreglado para llevarlo hasta allí y, con un sonrojo gigantesco en su cara que al escritor le parecía tan tierno, le habría quitado su ropa para que durmiera más cómodo. Sí que amaba a ese muchacho.

Sus dulces pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y por ella apareció una mujer a punto de estallar en un ataque de nervios. Usami abrió un ojo y la observó; le temblaban las manos, los labios y hasta parecían que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sin más que observar en ella, le preguntó fastidioso a su editora:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué quiero?! ¡El manuscrito! ¡Démelo, ya!

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Obligó el escritor mientras cubría su cuerpo con una gran sábana de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Necesito ese manuscrito hoy sí o sí! — Estalló la mujer— ¡Así que no me iré hasta que me lo de, lo espero abajo!

Consiguiente a esto, Akaiwa cerró la puerta con fuerza y se pudieron escuchar sus pasos al bajar por las escaleras.

Akihiko suspiró. No le quedaba más opción que cambiarse e ir hasta el living a lidiar con lo que faltaba del manuscrito, aunque en parte no se sintió desganado ante ellos, ya que, sabía que si bajaba, estaría su pequeño amante cocinando o haciéndole café antes de ir a la Universidad. Se colocó su camisa color gris, los pantalones y la corbata azul obscuro, las medias y los zapatos negros, y tomó a su oso de peluche para dirigirse hasta el lugar ya nombrado.

— ¡Debería sentirse avergonzado al dormir hasta estas horas de la mañana! — Retó la mujer y frunció el entrecejo. Usami no se sintió intimidado ante el gesto.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Las once de la mañana! — Contestó enfadada mientras, como una maníaca, señalaba su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez mientras parecía que sus dedos se le iban a salir de cómo le temblaban.

— Ya veo…— Respondió desinteresado el escritor. Su vista se perdió por toda la habitación, seguramente el pequeño se hallaría en la universidad, pero le sorprendió ver que no había dejado nada preparado y que, incluso, toda la casa se encontraba espantosamente sucia, ya se había acostumbrado a verla como una pintura delicada y limpia—. ¿Y Misaki? — Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, era obvio que se encontraba en sus estudios.

— ¿Mi-Sa-Ki? — Silabeó la mujer algo confusa. Lo observó unos segundos sin que él re devolviera la mirada—; ¿qué es eso? ¿El nombre de una nueva novela suya?

Akihiko la miró extrañado.

— ¿Acaso te has olvidado de él? Tanto estrés te hace mal. — Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a sus labios.

— Más bien, creo que tantos días de holgazanear te han provocado alucinaciones, ¡no sé de quién me habla! — Tomó aire y meditó unos segundos ante los ojos del escritor que, a pesar de que seguían pareciendo despreocupados, también se denotaba en ellos algo de sorpresa—, ¿es algún nuevo personaje para sus novelas BL?

Usami dio una buena bocanada de humo.

— ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe y perdiste la memoria? ¡El chico que vive conmigo, mi amante!

Akaiwa reparó en lo que había dicho el escritor. Repentinamente, esbozó una sonrisa gigante y se paró, lo tomó de los hombros y le dedicó unos ojos fascinados.

— ¡No sabía que había encontrado novio! — Exclamó— ¡Me alegra!¡De seguro eso hará que se olvide de ese Takahiro!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué había pasado con su editora para que se volviera más loca de la habitual?

— ¿Alzheimer? — Musitó.

Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— Realmente, usted está raro, más de lo normal…— Suspiró la mujer—, cuando se calme, vendré por el escrito, ¿está bien?

Él no contestó, solamente esperó a que ella atravesara la salida para sentarse en su cómo sillón junto con Suzuki-San. Intentó comprender qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, ¿cómo puede ser que no recordara a Misaki? ¿Se había vuelto vieja antes de tiempo? Y, ¿por qué su chico no había limpiado la habitación ni le había preparado el desayuno? Siempre, por más enojado que se encontrase, dejaba la casa impecable, ¿por qué esta vez no? ¿Realmente estaba tan mal con él?

Terminó de fumar el cigarrillo y, apenas lo hizo, prendió otro. No podía concentrarse en su manuscrito en ese estado, esperaba ansioso que el reloj diera la hora para irlo a buscar a la universidad, pedirle perdón y hacerlo suyo hasta sentir que ambos mueren de amor.

El teléfono lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia él tranquilamente, como si no pudiera ser nadie importante y levantó el tubo.

— Hola, ¿quién habla?

— ¡Usagi-Chan! — Escuchó la voz casi solloza desde el otro lado.

— ¡Takahiro! — Exclamó, inconfundible de quién se trataba. Lo pensó unos segundos y sacó la conclusión de que seguramente llamaba para preguntarle qué había pasado con Misaki, que había llegado con él esa noche y no le había querido dar explicación del porqué.

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Usagi-Chan!¡Mi hermano…!

— ¿Qué pasó con Misaki? — Se adelantó el escritor, por lo menos sabía que el pequeño al menos estaba con su hermano.

— Wow, Usagi-Chan…— Se sorprendió— ¡Qué raro que te acuerdes del nombre de mi hermanito!

— Claro, ¿cómo no lo voy a hacer?

— Es que siempre que te hablo de él, preguntas: ¿quién es Misaki? Y te tengo que explicar una y otra vez de quién se trata.

— Eso fue hace más de dos años, ahora que él vive conmigo…

— ¿Eh? — Lo interrumpió—, ¿cómo que vive contigo?

— Hace dos años, ¿lo has olvidado?

Takahiro rió.

— Buen chiste, Usagi-chan, pero Misaki nunca se ha despegado de mi lado.

Akihiko abrió los ojos totalmente atónito.

— Sí… Claro… Yo…— Intentó ordenar sus ideas— Yo… Solamente… Bromeaba…— Dijo finalmente e hizo una risa fingida.

— ¡Lo sabía, Usagi-chan! — Se sintieron unas carcajadas del otro lado— ¡Sí que sabes donde tocarme feo! ¡Realmente y por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto loco!

— Claro… Te estaba gastando una broma…— Pronunciaba Akihiko totalmente confuso—. ¿Qué deseabas?

— ¿Lo podríamos hablar personalmente…? Es algo… complicado, son dos cosas, en realidad. — Takahiro sonó realmente serio.

— Sí…— musitó el escritor sin prestar mucha atención.

— De acuerdo, ¡te espero en mi casa!

— ¿La de Tokio?

— ¿Tengo otra acaso?

— N-no…

— ¡Usagi-chan, ya, para con tus bromas! — Río— ¡Nos vemos!

— Nos vemos…— Respondió desolado y colgó el teléfono.

Akihiko no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Miró entristecido hacia abajo, sin ningún punto fijo en particular y sintió como si se le oprimiera el corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer en un momento como ese?

Observó el reloj que marcaba la hora en que siempre iba por su amante, aún quedaba una esperanza de que no sea él quien se haya vuelto demente. Tomó las llaves del auto y rápidamente bajó hacia la cochera del edificio.

Subió a su automóvil deportivo rojo y condujo hacia la universidad a toda velocidad, en el camino miró hacia el cielo y, por primera vez en su vida, rezó porque no sea más que un mal chiste que le habían decidido jugar o que no sea él el loco, sino los otros.

Estacionó en la entrada, como siempre lo hacía y bajó rápidamente. Buscó detenidamente con la mirada a su amante, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de él por ahí. Solamente le quedaba una opción; divisó a Sumi quien con una sonrisa en su rostro hablaba con un grupo de chicos desconocidos y se acercó hacia él.

— Oye…— Lo tocó del hombro y él giró.

— ¿Usami Akihiko? — Se dijo Senpai a él mismo sin poder creer aún de quien se trataba, sonrió.

— No tengo tiempo de juegos, ¿has visto a Misaki?

— ¿Qué es Misaki?

— ¡Idiota! — Lo insultó y lo tomó por el cuello, el hombre apretó los dientes ante el dolor— ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¿Dónde está…?

— ¡Akihiko! — Sintió que una voz bastante familiar le gritaba desde atrás y lo sostenía desde la espalda, haciendo que suelte a Sumi.

— ¿Qué te crees que hacer, idiota? — Retó el profesor. Él se giró a verlo.

— ¡Busco a mi Misaki! Tú le das clases, ¿verdad? Dime dónde está.

— ¿Misa… qué?

— ¡Misaki Takahashi!

— ¿No era Takahiro Takahashi…?

Usami se tranquilizó y no respondió. Se fue corriendo hasta su auto totalmente confuso, mientras sentía como un montón de miradas adolescentes lo seguían, era el episodio más raro en la historia de esa universidad que había sucedido.

Se metió en su vehículo, golpeó su cabeza contra el manubrio y se quedó pensando un largo rato. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿Misaki nunca había vivido con él? ¿Nunca había sido su amante? ¿Todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento fue un… sueño?

— Un sueño… — Se repitió en voz baja a sí mismo.

Podría que esa fuera la explicación, Takahiro siempre le hablaba de su hermanito menor, por lo que hubiera sido normal soñar con él. Pero no, aún no lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo ese tiempo solo estuviera soñando? Si bien era verdad que a muchas personas les pasaba que solamente dormían cinco minutos y ya tenían un montón de sueños, esto había sido totalmente inusual.

Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, el sexo… ¿Todo fue totalmente irreal?

¿Por qué se sentía tan condenadamente triste entonces…? Si solo fue un sueño, nada más debía de superarlo, era lo mismo como cuando, en el pasado, soñaba con que Takahiro le decía que lo amaba. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, era una depresión que nunca había experimentado, ¿por qué…?

Apretó el manubrio. Aún no podía darse por vencido. Encendió el automóvil, pisó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia la casa de su última esperanza.

OoO

El ruido de un golpe seco en la puerta hizo que Takahiro se levantara de su siesta y fuera a atender. La abrió y no pudo creer con quien se encontraba. Si bien sabía que Akihiko siempre estaba al instante apenas lo llamaba, no podía creer que esta vez haya ido a pesar de todo el trabajo que le había contado que tenía. Se hizo a un lado para que el escritor entrara y le regaló una sonrisa.

— Gracias por venir, Usagi-chan.

— No hay problema… — Hizo una breve pausa y se giró a verlo— hoy me llamaste y…

— Sí— Lo interrumpió—, han pasado dos cosas que me han dado un gran cambio a mi vida… La primera es… — Miró hacia un costado con tristeza, luego volvió su mirada hacia Usami—. Mi novia me dejó.

Akihiko se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo, sin saber realmente qué estaba pensando, lo único que atinó a hacer fue observarlo con sus potentes orbes violetas.

— Y la segunda, y muy buena…— Dibujó, de repente, una gran curva en la comisura de sus labios— Misaki entró primero a la Universidad M, ¡y sin la ayuda de nadie! ¿No crees que mi hermanito es genial…?

— Si se lo propone, lo logra, es común de él, siempre se esfuerza por las cosas que quiere— Dirigió su vista melancólica hacia el piso. Takahiro se sintió confuso.

— Que raro, lo dices como si lo conocieras muy bien… — suspiró— como sea, siento que mi hermanito se está yendo de mis manos, ya que, por más que entró a la universidad M… por tener tan buen promedio anteriormente, le han dado una beca para irse a estudiar al país que quiera, y creo que se quiere ir a Alemania.

— ¿Alemania…? ¿Beca…? ¿Buenas notas…? — Se dijo a sí mismo, ¿ese era _su_ Misaki?

Takahiro le sirvió café y él la aceptó sin pensarlo, realmente no prestó mucha atención al gesto.

— Sí…— musitó—, quiere ir a Alemania porque creo que está enamorado de una alemana que vino de intercambio hacia acá, aunque él no lo admita, lo conozco y sé que es así… Pero, según él, dice que es porque hay mejor nivel de educación, puede que sea otro factor para que haya decidido eso.

Akihiko apretó la taza con fuerza… No, eso no le podía estar sucediendo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo donde ninguno de los dos cruzaron miradas, ambos parecían muy pensativos. El escritor levantó la vista y finalmente se animó a pronunciar, aún había esperanzas…

— Takahiro…— El susodicho giró a verlo— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo… extraña? Pero por favor, no preguntes porqué.

El hermano mayor de Misaki asintió.

— Dime…— Retomó Usami— En realidad son varias preguntas… dime… ¿Qué edad tengo?

El chico de cabellos azules lo observó extrañado.

— Veintiocho. — Contestó sin dudarlo.

— Ya veo… como cuando lo conocí…— El receptor alzó una ceja—, ¿alguna vez he… visto a tu hermano?

Negó con la cabeza y luego agregó un "realmente no lo creo", casi seguro.

— Me lo imaginaba…— La voz de Akihiko empezaba a sonar temblorosa, intentó ocultarlo—. ¿Alguna vez un sueño te ha parecido tan real que llegaste a pensar que era verdad?

— Me ha pasado…— Sintió la necesidad de saber a qué venían esas preguntas, pero había prometido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

— Por último…— Sostuvo la taza con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a romper, no terminó la frase, se quedó observando el café que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Pudo confirmar, finalmente, que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento no era más que un sueño. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiada felicidad no podía ser para él. El dolor de cabeza, que hasta ese momento había estado aguantando, se hizo más fuerte aún y, junto a él, el dolor de garganta, panza, sentía como si sus ojos le picaran y sus labios le temblaran.

— ¿Te puedo confesar algo…?

— Lo que quieras, Usagi-Chan.

— Yo… Estoy enamorado— Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, se reflejaban en el café. Parecía que se le quebraba el alma en mil pedazos, ¿cómo vivir con ese sufrimiento?

— Ya veo, por eso andas así de raro…— Suspiró— esa persona… ¿Lo sabe?

Akihiko tembló a tal magnitud, que pareciera que le fuera a agarrar un ataque de epilepsia.

— No, esa persona…— Se detuvo no más de tres segundos— Ni siquiera sabe que yo existo.

Pronunció e, inconscientemente, aunque nunca había llorado en frente de alguien ya que todo había sido un sueño, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Esas gotitas que rebozaban de dolor, algunas caían dentro del líquido marrón y otras se perdían en sus labios.

Takahiro lo miró incrédulo, reparó y se sorprendió ante la tristeza sublime de su amigo.

Usami no podía creer que se estuviera humillando así, pero no podía evitarlo.

"_Soy un idiota,_ pensó en sus adentros, _llorar por alguien que simplemente fue un sueño… soy… un… idiota… Misaki… Mi Misaki…"_

El llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte, su amigo sintió compasión y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Usami, simplemente, no podía dejar ese sentimiento atrás.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Mucho sufrimiento para el Lord Usami, ¿no?

¿Qué creen que habrá pasado? ¿Al fin todo lo que vivió con Misaki fue un sueño? ¿O todas las personas a su alrededor se volvieron locas? ¿O Usami se volvió loco? ¿O yo me volví loca? ¿O ustedes se volvieron locos de tanto escuchar la palabra "locos" y leyeron cualquier cosa? xD

Ya, en serio, ¿por qué creen que está sucediendo todo esto? ¿Realmente fue un sueño?

Los invito a leer el próximo capítulo, cuando salga =) ¡Saludos y gracias por no matarme por mis ideas morbosas!


	5. ¡La verdad a través de todo!

¡Hola! Acá les traigo el capítulo cinco =). Espero que lo disfruten, y me digan qué tal.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me perteneces, solamente los uso para manipularlos a mi favor xD.

**La verdad a través de todo**

Akihiko abrió sus preciosos orbes violetas y los dirigió hacia un costado para fijarse la hora. Las cinco de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano para levantarse y ponerse a hacer sus cosas, a pesar de que se había acostado muy temprano aquella noche. Esa mañana el escritor no se levantó ni con mal humor, ni con hambre, ni con deseos de escribir sus famosas novelas, en cambio, se despertó con una profunda tristeza que inundaba su corazón y el dolor de cabeza que aún no cesaba del día anterior.

Apretó sus dientes y colocó una mano en su frente, pero no duró en quitarla al reparar que eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

—Esta noche… —Musitó para sí mismo—, no soñé con él.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño con pasos tranquilos. Al llegar, torció sus labios en una mueca y lanzó un suave bostezo, se cubrió la boca con una de sus grandes manos. Luego se dirigió hacia el espejo y se examinó cuidadosamente, lucía realmente espantoso; tenía unas grandes marcas obscuras debajo de sus ojos, su piel estaba muy blanca y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, parecían gélidos, cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento y a esas horas de la madrugada seguramente se llevaría un gran susto.

Miró hacia abajo con tristeza, perdiendo su vista en alguna minúscula gotita de agua que se escapaba de la canilla para explotar contra el lavamanos, provocando un sonido casi mudo, pero la soledad y el vacío de ese lugar hicieron que el escritor pudiera escucharlo con detalles. Abrió la llave del agua y se enjuagó la cara, probablemente si hacía eso podría engañarse a sí mismo y creer que no había estado llorando entre sueños y fuera de ellos.

Pensó en lo irónico de la situación; nunca había derramado lágrimas en frente de nadie y, sin embargo, lo hizo por algo que nunca fue real.

Abrió la llave del agua para poder llenar la bañera, de seguro si se tranquilizaba un poco podría pensar mejor las cosas, necesitaba relajarse para recuperar su estado. Se quitó lentamente la corbata y luego desabrochó su camisa de apoco, como si de un ritual se tratase, con cuidado, botón por botón, terminó por arrojarla en alguna parte del suelo. Suspiró resignado. Bajó sus manos hacia su cinto, apenas se lo quitó, bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y estos danzaron por sus piernas hasta quedar encima de toda las otras prendas, por último se quitó las medias. Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que por la depresión ni ganas de desvestirse para dormir tenía.

Metió con cuidado uno de sus pies dentro del agua caliente, consiguiente a ese introdujo el otro, para finalmente meter todo su cuerpo y sumergirlo, dejando solo su cabeza afuera. Perdió su mirada en el techo del baño, en las bombillas, su soledad le hizo jugar a adivinar cuál de ellas emitía la luz más potente. Sintió la tibiez superficial de donde se encontraba, ya que por dentro se encontraba frío, recordó el cálido cuerpo de Misaki cada vez que le hacía el amor, o de sus manos cuando las entrelazaba con las suyas, sabía a la perfección que luego de eso seguían un montón de palabras acentuadas con quejas de él. Sintió como su corazón se aprisionaba al volver a pasar por su mente que todo eso solo había sido un sueño, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que serlo? ¿Es que acaso él no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué…?

Permaneció dentro de la bañera por un largo tiempo, hasta que el agua se enfrió. Se secó con una suave toalla color blanca y se dirigió a su cama. Sin ponerse nada, así, desnudó, se echó a dormir nuevamente.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando decidió levantarse.

Abrió la alacena buscando la taza para café, las escudriñó tranquilamente, no había ninguna palabra en ellas que indicara cual se usaba para el líquido caliente y cual para el frío. Suspiró y tomó alguna al azar. Sin embargo, cuando giró a ver la hornalla de la cocina se dio cuenta de que nadie había preparada ni café, ni té, ni nada con respecto al desayuno.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y buscó su saco. Tendría que ir a desayunar a algún bar de por ahí, no tenía otra opción.

Al ingresar al lugar, la gente giró a ver al famoso escritor que entraba allí como si nada. Rápidamente, un camarero se acercó a él para asistirlo y ante la respuesta "deme cualquier mesa, me da igual" con voz desganada del cliente, lo llevó a una mesa para dos que se encontraba contra la gran ventana del lugar. Ordenó un café y perdió su mirada en alguna parte de la calle.

Caminando por la vereda del frente, pasó una joven pareja. Una chica de cabellos marrones y una sonrisa reluciente junto con un muchacho de cabellos negros y test morena, venían tomados de la mano y se reían de cualquier insignificante cosa que se cruzara por sus caminos; un automóvil viejo, un periódico yaciendo en la puerta de alguien, un pequeño pájaro. Los envidió profundamente, sintió rabia y celos a la vez al notar como ellos vivían en puro júbilo juntos y él que creía pasar por ello también, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una absurda mentira, un vil sueño.

El camarero dejó una taza con unas galletitas en su mesa, y él perdió su vista sin ni siquiera tocarlo por un momento. Finalmente, dio un sorbo.

—¿Vamos a esta mesa, Katrin-Chan?

Los ojos de Akihiko se dilataron, sintió como si todo el peso del mundo se posara en sus hombros y su corazón se saliera de los huesos. Tragó con dificultad y levantó un poco la mirada para toparse con lo que sospechaba: Misaki acompañado de una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabellos muy rubios y ojos color de la miel.

_ Quiere ir a Alemania porque creo que está enamorado de una alemana que vino de intercambio hacia acá, aunque él no lo admita, lo conozco y sé que es así…_

Recordó que le había dicho Takahiro.

Parecía que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando ellos dos se sentaron en la mesa del frente que también estaba ubicado frente a la gran ventana. Los examinó por unos minutos, ese no era el Misaki que había conocido en sus sueños, no obstante…

—¡Te amo Misaki-Chan, gracias por hacer estas cosas por mí!

—¡E-está bien! ¡N-no hace falta que lo digas! —Contestó nervioso el susodicho con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Golpeó la taza con fuerza contra la mesa, haciendo que la pareja y el resto de las personas del bar giraran a verlo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió hacia afuera del lugar, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

OoO

—¿Y… cómo te sientes hoy? —Preguntó un chico de cabellos azulados.

—¿Eh? —Lo pensó por unos segundos. Cierto, le había contado a Takahiro que estaba enamorado de alguien. Idiota, se dijo a sí mismo—. Mejor…—Musitó.

—Me alegro, Usagi-Chan. —Le dirigió una sonrisa.

El hombre se estaba preocupando por él, eso generalmente le hubiera alegrado, pero… ¿Por qué ahora le daba lo mismo?

—¿Qué tal van tus historias?

—Hoy he avanzado bastante. —Contestó secamente.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y posó su mirada en la cocina—¿Té o café?

—Sí. —Esbozó una sonrisa forzada—, Y no, gracias.

—Pues yo sí quiero— Rió y se fue a calentar agua.

La puerta de la casa Takahashi se abrió de repente. Un chico de cabellos castaños y orbes verdes entró rápidamente a su casa, con una gran curva dibujada con sus labios en su rostro.

—¡Nii-Chan, ya llegué! —Pronunció alegre, bajó su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa—. Pero si es… El tipo raro del restaurant.

—Buenos días. —Saludó el escritor y su mirada se posó en él.

—Buenos días…—Murmuró.

—¡Misaki! —Sintió que le gritó una voz proveniente de la cocina.

—¡Nii-Chan! —Reaccionó alegre.

—¿Hay té?

—No, lo siento, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar?

—Está bien—volvió a la sala—, yo iré, quédate aquí un rato. No tienes problemas con eso, Usagi-Chan, ¿verdad?

—No…—Contestó sin pensarlo, aunque realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

El hombre tomó una campera y se la ató a la cintura, prediciendo que probablemente afuera estuviera frío. Saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro a su hermano menor y su amigo, agregando un "vuelvo en un rato" y se dirigió al almacén más cercano.

El escritor agachó la cabeza y perdió la mirada en algún punto indefinido de la mesa, sin realmente saber qué hacer. Era una sensación agridulce la que poseía su cuerpo en ese momento; por un lado, se encontraba feliz de verlo nuevamente y, por el otro, triste al saber que él no era realmente con el chico que había soñado, después de todo, si era producto de su imaginación lo que había vivido, probablemente sean dos personas totalmente distintas.

—_Etto_… ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó curioso el joven al notar una mirada melancólica en su receptor.

—¿Eh? —Alzó a verlo— Claro, Misaki.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Takahiro me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Ya veo… —Musitó y giró su cabeza hacia el costado al notar lo dificultoso de entablar una conversación con Usami.

Akihiko cerró los ojos y decidió actuar como su corazón se lo indicaba, ¿qué podría perder?

—Misaki, yo… —El pequeño volteó a verlo—. Te amo. —Susurró.

—¿C-como? —Se sintió nervioso, aunque pensó que tal vez había escuchado mal, repreguntó—: ¿Q-qué dijo?

—Te amo.

Consiguiente a esto, el mayor se levantó de la silla aprovechando el estado de perplejidad del chico. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo atrajo rápidamente hacia él. El joven reaccionó y forcejeó para soltarse; sin embargo, no le sirvió de mucho, el escritor tenía más fuerza que el menor y, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios con los de él. El hombre sintió como si tocara el cielo en esos momentos; no obstante, el chico de cabellos castaños no se dejó llevar e interrumpió las emociones del anterior mordiendo fuertemente sus labios. Se separaron.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiota!? —Le gritó furioso.

—Yo te amo… Eres el chico de mis sueños… Por eso yo… —Cubrió su boca con su mano al notar que sangraba.

—¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! ¡No me vengas con eso, viejo homosexual de mierda! —Exclamó enfadado el menor y corrió hacia la salida de su casa. En el camino chocó con su hermano, no le importó mucho y siguió hacia terminar de salir del edificio.

Takahiro entró extrañado a su hogar. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver como su amigo estaba sangrando.

—No te preocupes. —Advirtió. Cuando el otro quiso articular palabra, lo interrumpió—: Ya me voy—. Y, dicho esto, se dirigió hacia las afueras del edificio, hasta su automóvil.

OoO

Una suave música invadió sus oídos, era una especie de melodía clásica que se iba haciendo más fuerte al pasar los segundos. El escritor abrió los ojos y, con una mano, atrajo el despertador hacia él, para así apagarlo y arrojarlo a alguna parte de su habitación. Realmente no le importaba que fuera de él, si lo necesitara, compraría otro ese mismo día.

Lanzó un breve bostezo y se refregó los ojos. Odiaba despertar, si algo realmente que le molestaba era eso, y ni hablar si era alguien más quien lo hacía. A Akihiko le gustaba tardar, tomarse su tiempo, holgazanear hasta que su cuerpo le indique que ya es suficiente y levantarse. Pero por obligación no, eso lo detestaba.

Se destapó lentamente. Dirigió sus pies hacia el piso y se dirigió hacia el baño antes de cambiarse. Se divisó en el espejo durante un rato y suspiró resignado. Ya había pasado una semana desde ese sueño, lentamente pudo asumirlo y se acostumbró a vivir con ese constante dolor de cabeza que ni los médicos sabían de que se trataba, por más pastillas que le dieran, nunca cesó.

Se cepilló los dientes, se bañó y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse. Se puso una camisa color blanco, mientras que el pantalón, la corbata y los zapatos eran todos color azul obscuro. Bajó lentamente por la escalera esperando a que su editora llegue para ponerse a discutir algunas ideas para su nuevo libro.

Se sirvió café en una taza que tenía gravado "caliente" por su propia letra, por lo menos ese sueño le había dejado algo. Había aprendido a hacerse el desayuno él solo desde entonces.

Se sentó y tomó un sorbo tranquilamente. De repente, sintió como si un escalofrío le recorriera su cuerpo, escupió el líquido nuevamente dentro de su contenedor.

_¿U-Usagi-san? ¡Usagi-san! ¡Usa…!_

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Se estaba volviendo loco, ahora empezaba a escuchar la voz de Misaki gritándole. Realmente necesitaba superar ese patético sueño. Tocó sus labios al sentir humedad en ellos, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? Ni siquiera lo había notado, ¿es que acaso el dolor era algo común? Rozó sus ojos con sus dedos y notó que se encontraban secos, ¿de verdad estaba demente?

_¡Vamos, Usagi-San! ¡Usagi-San! ¡Usagi-San! _

Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y se tironeó de los cabellos. Esa maldita voz seguía insistiendo.

—¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! —Exclamó—. Realmente estoy loco, ¡diablos!

Apretó los dientes y posó su barbilla sobre sus piernas, sentía que el dolor que se situaba exactamente en su frente se iba haciendo más y más poderoso. Se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, la abrió desesperada y corrió intentando escapar de esos gritos que inundaban su mente.

_¡Usagi-San! ¡Usagi-San!_

Finalmente, los llamados terminaron. Frenó en medio del pasillo del edificio y se quedó pensativo por un momento. De repente, el dolor punzante se hizo más fuerte de lo habitual y sintió como si su cabeza estallara, no pudo aguantarlo, no había forma. Su cuerpo cesó haciendo que sus rodillas golpearon contra el piso y finalmente todo su cuerpo, provocando así un desmayo en él.

OoO

Una luz blanca lo encandiló al abrir sus ojos. Los cerró con dolor cubriéndoselos con su mano para que no se cegaran. Volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia un costado y los volvió a abrir, pero esta vez, al hacerlo, se topó con unos orbes verdosos que lo observaban como si hiciera mucho que estuvieran derramando lágrimas. Inconfundibles.

—¿Mi-Mi… Misaki? —Tartamudeó incrédulo.

El joven lo miró atónito.

—¿U-Usagi-San? —Musitó el chico y comenzó a llorar. Las pequeñas gotas se escapaban de sus ojos para perderse en algún lugar de su boca, haciéndole sentir el gusto salado de ellas. Misaki sintió como si su corazón volviera a latir después de mucho tiempo, como si volviera a la vida.

—¿Qué… qué te pasa? —Indagó demasiado confundido.

El castaño notó sus acciones y giró avergonzado, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡Idiota! ¡No pasa nada! —Se secó los ojos—. ¡Eres un idiota!

El escritor se quedó perplejo, no dijo nada. Ese sí que era _su_ Misaki. Sonrió, se encontraba tan feliz.

—Misaki…—El susodicho giró a verlo— Te amo. —Pronunció.

El joven sintió como el intenso color rojo carmesí de su cara se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

—¡C-cállate, grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué sales con esas cosas ahora? ¡Yo estaba muy…! —Se tragó sus palabras al reparar lo que iba a decir, bajó la mirada.

Akihiko dibujó una curva en la comisura de sus labios. Sí, era él.

—¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Te encontré con mucha fiebre y llamé al hospital al darme cuenta de que no te podía despertar. Tenías una enfermedad rara, se llamaba algo así como…—Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, negó con la cabeza— realmente no lo recuerdo. ¡La cuestión es que estuviste inconsciente como una semana!

Usami lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué vienes con esas cosas ahora? —Preguntó nervioso— ¡Iré a avisar a los médicos que despertaste!

Y, dicho esto, salió de la sala.

—Niño estúpido… —Susurró para sí mismo el escritor mientras sentía que el júbilo lo invadía—. Realmente, creí que todo lo que viví contigo fue un sueño, me preocupaste.

* * *

Bueno, al parecer lo del sexy escritor se solucionó xD, pero... ¿Y Misaki? ¿Cómo habrá vivido esa semana sin el escritor? Si quieren saberlo, esperen el próximo capítulo =) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se los quiere. Ando con poco tiempo, por eso -para su suerte- escribí poco esta vez XD


	6. ¡Te extraño, idiota!

¡Hola! Les traigo el sexto capítulo de mi fanfic antes de irme a cambiar para perderme con mis amigas por allá xD cofcof fiebredesábadoporlanoche cofcof.

Espero que sea de su agrado y me digan qué tal =).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, sino a la persona que dibuja mi biblia —ojos brillosos—.

**Capítulo seis: ¡Te extraño, idiota!**

La puerta rechinó al ser abierta muy despacio por un joven de cabellos castaños que accedía al departamento por ella. Se sacó los zapatos tranquilamente y los dejó a un costado, para así no ensuciar el piso al caminar por el lugar. Levantó sus orbes color verdes como la aceituna y vislumbró todo el gran hogar en el que se encontraba viviendo; demasiado grande, frío y solitario para él que se hallaría viviendo solo allí hasta que su compañero estuviera mejor.

Caminó hacia el sillón y se acostó en él, hundiéndose en la esponjosidad del objeto. Perdió su mirada en la potente luz que lo encandilaba y sintió como un sentimiento extraño que se asemejaba a la culpa tomaba control de su mente y su pecho. Cerró los ojos y recordó el porqué se encontraba ahí, sin nadie de quien tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo o que lo estuviera siguiendo donde vaya.

Se sentía inútil, triste y sumamente responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Hacía tres días se había peleado fuertemente con el escritor y, cuando finalmente había cedido a hablar tranquilamente con él sobre el tema, había bajado a buscarlo y lo había encontrado desparramado en el sofá; ardía de la fiebre y sus labios le temblaban histéricamente, por lo que en ese momento no tuvo más opción que llamar al hospital. Sí, ese tiempo ya había pasado y el mayor aún seguía en un estado inconsciente.

Lo último que quería era causarle molestias o que le sucediera algo a su amante, no quería creer que fuera su culpa de que le haya agarrado fiebre por una especie de depresión ante aquella discusión que habían tenido. ¿Qué pasaría si el escritor seguía en ese estado que parecía de coma? ¿Y si moría? Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente ante esas ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, prefería no pensarlo.

—No quiero pensar que los sucesos ocurridos sean mi culpa, pero… —Recordó el porqué de su pelea— no pude evitar sentirme triste, enojado e intranquilo a la vez…

Llevó a Sukuzi-san hasta su rostro para apretarlo fuertemente contra él, mientras sentía como sus ojos se volvían llorosos y, de ellos, se escapan un par de gotas cristalinas y saladas que mojaban la piel de felpa del peluche.

Luego de unos minutos donde se lamentó por lo ocurrido, dirigió sus pies hacia el piso y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la ducha; lo mejor sería tomarse un buen baño para tranquilizar su mente y su cuerpo. Entró al cuarto y abrió la llave del agua para que la bañera pudiera llenarse por completo, cuando estuvo lista la llenó de sales y otros objetos que hicieron que el líquido pasara de ser incoloro a verdoso. Tener ese tipo de lujos en el baño eran caprichos se Usagi para complacer a Misaki; era una sensación agridulce para el menor, ya que odiaba que tomara al pie de la letra todo lo que dijera pero, a su vez, se sentía feliz de que recordara esas cosas.

Se hundió en la cálida sensación del agua caliente. Sus párpados cayeron para disfrutar más de la relajación del momento. De pronto, y como quien no quiere la cosa, sintió esa calidez filtrarse por sus labios hasta tocar alguna parte de su lengua, provocando que tragara el poco líquido que se encontraba dentro de él. Una rara sensación recorrió su médula espinal, ese calor posado en esa fina línea de su cara le hizo recordar el ardor que sentía cada vez que el escritor lo besaba; sus labios eran más grandes que los del menor, haciendo que prácticamente _comiera_ los suyos, luego seguía la traviesa lengua del mayor que entraba por su boca hasta posarse con la humedad de la otra, y las mantenía jugando por un tiempo hasta que el aire les faltara. Su voz, penetrante y seductora, que invadía sus oídos mientras que, por otra parte, el miembro de Usami poseía su cuerpo; cada vez que hacían el amor, Misaki era completamente de él, Akihiko sabía perfectamente cómo invadir cada centímetro de su delicado cuerpo, su mente, mezclar sus esencias.

El chico se sonrojó al rememorar todas esas cosas, nunca pensó que anhelaría sentir todo eso de nuevo.

—¿Eh? —Sacudió la cabeza al reparar en lo que estaba pensando— ¡Fue un momento de debilidad!¡Yo nunca desearía eso! —Gritó histérico— aunque… —Bajó un poco la mirada, la desesperación se cambió por melancolía— la casa se ve tan grande y yo me siento tan solo sin ese idiota cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de sí, metió su cabeza rápidamente dentro del agua hasta que el aire le faltó y tuvo que volver a la superficie.

Salió de la bañera y se secó completamente con una toalla de color blanca, revolviendo sus cabellos. Luego se puso el boxer para dirigirse a dormir aunque era muy temprano, deseaba más que todo que ya fuera el otro día para poder pasar toda la tarde cuidando de Usagi en el hospital.

OoO

El escritor se encontraba plácidamente acostado en la cama del hospital, cubierto por una gran sábana blanca y unos raros aparatos estaban conectados a él indicando qué tal se encontraba su salud en aquel momento. La enfermera se retiró de la habitación tras cambiarle el suero y esquivó a un joven universitario cuando estaba saliendo. Misaki saludó a la mujer y entró a la sala para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el escritor, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Acercó una silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación a la cama, como ya era habitual en esos días y se sentó perdiendo su mirada en el rostro pálido del mayor. Lo observó con una depresión indescriptible y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, mojando los ojos del mayor.

—Cuatro días —murmuró para sus adentros—, ¿cuándo despertarás, estúpido?

Le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, ni siquiera una acción mágica que hiciera que se moviera en esos momentos, solamente necesitaba descargarse junto a él y esperar, esperar y esperar hasta que esa rara enfermedad decidiera cesar.

Mordió su labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor, se tranquilizó brevemente al sentir que su corazón seguía latiendo de manera habitual; tranquilamente, cálidamente, acogedoramente. No recordaba cuándo fue que había empezado a conocer tanto a Akihiko así como para descifrar su estado de acuerdo a los latidos que resonaban en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en esas martilladas que envolvían su oído.

"_Sé que no puede ser posible pero… Siento como si Usagi-san estuviera sufriendo mucho"._

Se volvió a observar su rostro que mantenía los ojos tranquilamente cerrados. Los recuerdos junto a él volvían a su mente una y otra vez, no podía creer cómo podría estar necesitando tanto a alguien.

"_Bésame"_

Esos eran los pedidos del escritor en esos últimos días y, cada vez que el castaño intentaba cumplirle, terminaba actuando como un nenito apenado de primaria, provocando que el mayor se riera y lo abrazara con un gesto de adoración. Tal vez podría intentar cumplirle aunque sea una sola vez aquel capricho. Su cara se volvió colorada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

"_Te dejo solo un momento y ya empiezas a pensar estupideces" _

Así le había dicho el escritor esa vez cuando se sentía celoso de Akaiwa. ¡Cuánta razón tenía con esa frase! No solamente esa vez, sino todas en las que el menor estaba lejos de su amado, odiaba que necesitara del escritor para mantenerse estable.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Seguramente si el escritor cuando reaccionara se enteraba que había pasado gran parte de sus días cuidándolo en el hospital, no se podría controlar y le haría el amor como nunca; lo besaría tan apasionadamente, recorrería su pequeño cuerpo con su lengua, lo embestiría tan ferozmente... Misaki pudo sentir como una sensación desesperante y deseosa a la vez se apoderaba de su cuerpo con tan solo pensar en esas cosas.

"_Realmente eres un niño, te excitas apenas te toco"._

Detestaba que él supiera cuando quería más cuando intentaba ocultarlo con frases como "detente Usagi-san", que resultaban tan innecesarias e inútiles ya que su cuerpo respondía de manera distinta ante las caricias de él. Nunca se lo admitiría, pero deseaba tanto sentir aquella voz susurrando, aquellas frías manos acariciando su parte más sensible, aquellos ojos observándolo con una mirada perdida llena de amor.

Ahora entendía cuál era el sentido exacto de hacer el amor con él. Poco a poco, el joven iba madurando más respecto a esos temas. Despacio y sin darse cuenta, Misaki iba comprendiendo el porqué del tener relaciones, de entregarse a la persona que amas, de extrañarla cuando no está a tu lado, de desear aquellas cosas. Aún no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente apenado ante aquellas cosas, pero solamente era por el escritor, nunca dejaría que nadie más le haga eso.

Sollozó intranquilamente y cerró ambas manos en un puño.

—Maldito Usagi-san, mejórate pronto… Te amo, idiota —murmuró.

Sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de él y se cubrió la cara con una almohada que se encontraba en la cama deshabitada de al lado. Después de todo, el estúpido Usagi era quien lo tenía de esa manera.

OoO

Cinco, seis… Siete días habían pasado desde que Akihiko se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital. Misaki, fiel a lo que venía haciendo esos últimos días, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar a visitarlo. El joven se encontraba en un estado horrible; no había podido dormir bien desde hacía dos días y la depresión rebozaba en su ser. Entró al cuarto del mayor algo despeinado y las manos le temblaban por la falta de sueño.

—Todo tuyo, Misaki-kun —Le dijo Akaiwa apenas lo vio atravesar por la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa. Misaki se sintió aliviado al ver como la editora se había recuperado del ataque de pánico de hacía unos pocos días.

—Gracias —fue la seca respuesta del menor mientras esbozaba una especie de mueca en su rostro—, me toca cuidarlo a mí.

—Lo sé, adiós. —Saludó la editora recogiendo su abrigo y se volvió a su hogar.

Así se habían arreglado, la mujer lo cuidaría por la mañana mientras él estuviera en la escuela y el chico por la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que el médico le dijera que el horario de visitas se había terminado. Muchas veces deseaba quedarse a dormir con él, pero tenía que ir a la universidad y no podía permitirse descuidar sus estudios tampoco.

Lo escudriñó lentamente mientras se incorporaba en la silla. La tristeza le agobiaba cada vez más, si el escritor no despertaba pronto no sabía qué haría.

"_Si yo desapareciera, ¿cómo te sentirías?"_

—Estúpido Usagi-San, estúpido… —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras secaba sus lágrimas, sus orbes verdes habían perdido su peculiar brillo, se tranquilizó—, triste, así es como me siento ahora que desapareciste de mi esquema común de vida… ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¡Ahora despierta! —Exclamó como si el hombre lo hiciera por simple gusto.

El joven estaba enfadado consigo mismo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera cayendo tan bajo? Simplemente no lo soportaba. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus caprichos, sus celos, sus perversidades… Todo. No sabía qué tan dolorosa podría ser su vida sin él.

"_Incluso si termino la universidad y consigo trabajo… ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?"_, tenía ganas de decirle apenas los ojos del escritor se abrieran. Quería que lo abrazara, lo besara, le dijera cuanto lo amaba.

Tragó la saliva que había estado acumulando en su boca y sintió dolor cuando pasó por su garganta. Se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina del hospital para poder relajarse un poco y luego volver para esperar que su amante diera señales de vida.

Cerró la puerta despacio y se perdió tras de ella.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación, reparó que tendría que esperar fuera de ella debido a que el médico se encontraba dentro revisándolo. Se volvió entre sus pasos a unos asientos que se encontraban en el pasillo y se sentó en uno donde al lado se encontraban dos hombres que probablemente también visitaban a algún enfermo mientras miraban el pequeño televisor que se encontraba allí.

"—Todavía no hay nuevas noticias del escritor Usami Akihiko que se encuentra internado en el Gran Hospital Tokyo desde hace una semana, esperemos que se mejore pronto y desde aquí le mandamos todo nuestro apoyo".

Decía la voz de una reportera.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó uno de los hombres a su amigo y el susodicho giró a verlo—. Dicen que Usami se encuentra en este hospital, me pregunto en qué habitación.

—Sí— le respondió—, aunque no sé porqué le siguen dando vueltas, de seguro ya debe estar muerto y no lo quieren decir.

—Es más que obvio— contestó el otro.

Misaki sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda al escuchar la conversación de aquellos hombres. ¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Si el médico no le quería decir que estaba muerto porque lo veía en un estado lamentable? Tenían razón, era demasiado raro que una persona estuviera tanto tiempo inconsciente de esa forma, sin ni siquiera mover un solo dedo entre sueños. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, deslizándose por todo su rostro. Las dos personas se voltearon a mirarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, niño?

—S-sí —Respondió entre sollozos y corrió hacia la habitación del escritor nuevamente.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, aunque era lo más probable, ¿no? El dolor conquistaba completamente su cuerpo. No podía seguir así… Primero había perdido a sus padres y ahora estaba por perder-si no es que ya había perdido- a la persona que más amaba en su vida.

Se paró frente a la puerta mientras las gotas seguían cayendo de sus orbes. No tenía el valor para entrar y comprobar si lo que habían dicho aquellos hombres era verdad. Cerró los ojos y giró la manija. Vislumbró toda la habitación tal cual como se encontraba antes de haber ido a buscar agua, nada más que el médico ya se había retirado.

Vio a Usami tan plácidamente dormido y corrió hacia él. Se agachó suavemente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ya no le interesaba nada, solamente saber si seguía vivo o no. Se tranquilizó al escuchar la respiración que penetraba su oído y los latidos de su corazón que se mezclaban con los de él. Se separó lentamente y se lo quedó mirando.

—¿U-Usagi-san? ¡Usagi-san! ¡Usagi-san! —Le gritó con un poco de esperanzas que esta vez reaccionara ante su llamado.

Vio como el escritor apretó sus dientes, los ojos del menor de pronto se iluminaron. Siguió llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez. Algunas lágrimas escurridizas se le escaparon y chocaron contra los labios del mayor, y la esperanza lo invadió aún más cuando observó que este se rozaba ligeramente los labios mientras apretaba los ojos.

—¡Vamos, Usagi-San! ¡Usagi-San! ¡Usagi-San! —Alentó al ver que poco a poco el escritor reaccionaba, aunque fuera entre sueños.

Akihiko llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y se tiró sus cabellos. Misaki lo miró atónito sin entender por completo su reacción; sin embargo, se sentía feliz al notar que paulatinamente iba despertando.

—¡Usagi-san!¡Usagi-san!

—Mi-sa-ki —Silabeó el mayor aún dormido, lo que hizo que el llanto de su amante fuera cesando.

De repente, las manos de Usami golpearon nuevamente sobre la cama y volvió a ese estado de reposo que se encontraba hace unos momentos. Misaki se sintió algo decepcionado al reparar que aún no despertaría, pero a la vez estaba alegre al saber que por lo menos seguía lleno de vida.

Pasaron exactamente tres horas cuando sin avisar los orbes de Akihiko se abrieron y se toparon con una potente luz blanca, los cerró dolorosamente y luego giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Misaki que lo observaban atentamente.

—¿Mi-Mi… Misaki? —Tartamudeó incrédulo.

El menor lo observó por unos segundos perplejo. Por fin había despertado, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad y como si volviera de la muerte.

—¿U-Usagi-san? —Pronunció aún sin creerlo y sintió como empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —Indagó el escritor sin entender aún de todo la situación.

El castaño giró rápidamente a ver hacia otro lado, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar en su pecho, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

—¡Idiota! ¡No pasa nada! —Se secó los ojos—. ¡Eres un idiota!

De repente, los ojos de Akihiko mostraron sorpresa.

—Misaki…—El susodicho giró a verlo— Te amo. —Le dijo como siempre lo hacía, tranquilo, sin avergonzarse de nada.

"_Yo también"_, pensó en responderle, pero no lo hizo. Al fin pudo escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, se sonrojó fuertemente.

—¡C-cállate, grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué sales con esas cosas ahora? ¡Yo estaba muy…! —Se tragó sus palabras. Aunque en el fondo sentía unos anhelos fuertísimos de decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto deseaba que le siguiera susurrando esas palabras… Nunca podría confesarle tal cosa.

El escritor dibujó una curva en la comisura de sus labios.

"_Idiota… ¿Por qué sonríes en estos momentos?"_, pensó el menor para sí mismo mientras que el color carmesí de su rostro se hacía más intenso.

—¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Te encontré con mucha fiebre y llamé al hospital al darme cuenta de que no te podía despertar. Tenías una enfermedad rara, se llamaba algo así como…—Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, negó con la cabeza— realmente no lo recuerdo. ¡La cuestión es que estuviste inconsciente como una semana!

Se hizo entre ellos dos un corto silencio.

"_Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho…"_.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos.

Observó como los ojos del escritor cambiaban a cristalinos, llenos de amor… Su típica expresión. El alivio se apoderó del joven.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó con su voz seductora, esa que tanto echaba de menos.

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué vienes con esas cosas ahora? —Preguntó nervioso— ¡Iré a avisar a los médicos que despertaste!

Misaki sabía perfectamente que deseaba quedarse junto a él un rato más, mucho más tiempo… Pero decirle a los médicos sería lo correcto y más saludable, así que se dirigió a buscarlo. Akihiko vio como este se perdió tras la puerta y murmuró unas palabras que el chico no llegó a escuchar del todo bien.

Pero, si algo era verdad, es que el menor deseaba con todas sus ganas volver a casa con el enfermo para que este actuara como normalmente lo hacía… Y él fingiera disgusto, aunque en su interior el júbilo lo invadiera.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La verdad, es que a comparación de otras veces he tardado más en subirlo, no me venía la "musa" xD así que a lo único que me dediqué de escritura fue a algunos drabbles de Junjou que, obviamente, no tenían nada que ver con esta historia (estoy pensando en hacer lo que hace mucha gente aquí, escribir varios drabbles en base a una tabla), también a escribir parte de otra que tengo planeada, que no pienso publicar hasta que termine esta, prácticamente se trata de que Misaki tiene que pasar una semana en la casa de sus suegros xD Lo sé, idea media loca pero… ¿Acaso no da risa como los hombres se ponen nerviosos cuando van a ser presentados a sus _angelicales_ suegros? XD y aparte estuve pensando otras historias de otro fandom (en mi cabeza, no lo escribí).

Bueno, esperen el otro capítulo que aún no lo he pensado bien, pero que habrá… Habrá. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y bancarse mis locuras! ¡Disfruten el Sábado por la noche!


	7. ¡Después de todo!

¡Hola! Tuve un problema con el teclado y no podía escribir los acentos, por lo que se me hizo imposible escribir mucho antes que esto.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Sin mucho parloteo, acá está:

**Capítulo 7: Después de todo.**

_Vergüenza._

Si había alguna palabra que podía describir el estado de Takahashi Misaki en esos momentos al desear que el escritor lo besara, sin dudas, era esa.

Se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él, casi pegado a la puerta de entrada del lujoso departamento y observaba a Akihiko, quien le daba la espalda, con un sonrojo que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro. El universitario se había quedado congelado, no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía demasiado incómodo por esos pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

Recién acababan de llegar del hospital. Tan pronto como el médico le dio el alta a Usami, se volvieron sin dudarlo rápidamente ya que extrañaban de más el calor del hogar. Sin embargo, el escritor en todo el camino no osó tocar a Misaki, lo que hacía que el susodicho se sintiera más extrañado y desesperado que nunca. Se trataba de contener, mientras apretaba su camisa con fuerza.

—Misaki— pronunció finalmente el mayor y giró a verlo—, ¿tú cómo estás? —El menor lo miró desentendiendo— . Hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo de mi estado, pero nunca del tuyo.

—¿Ah? Esto… ¡Bien, claro! —Respondió nervioso con su voz temblante.

—¿Sucede algo?

El chico de cabellos castaños sacudió la cabeza. Reparó en que si no se iba en ese mismo momento a algún otro lado, de seguro iba a meter la pata y Usagi comprendería lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Nada!¡Tengo sueño, me voy a mi habitación! —Exclamó velozmente y comenzó a dar pasos hacia el lugar anteriormente nombrado.

—¡Misaki!

—Estoy bien, en verdad— comentaba mientras caminaba, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Misaki!

—De verdad no… —No pudo terminar la frase ya que una mano lo jaló ferozmente y sus labios fueron sellados por un lujurioso beso. Hacía mucho que no se tocaban, a lo que ambos no les quedó más opción que juntar sus lenguas; Usagi la introdujo y el menor la recibió sin ningún desprecio. El susodicho sintió una sensación eléctrica que subía por su médula espinal y se perdía en alguna parte de su pecho. Una sensación exquisita que solamente el escritor sabía darle. Sin embargo, esta se acabó cuando los labios se separaron. Misaki se quedó mirándolo sonrojado, con ojos deseosos, intentaba disimularlo; quería sentir de nuevo esa electricidad recorriéndolo, lo anhelaba más que otra cosa. Akihiko leyó sus pensamientos, lo conocía demasiado, rió por lo bajo y atinó a besarlo nuevamente. Apretó sus labios con fuerza contra los del universitario, y luego de unos segundos le mordisqueo ligeramente el inferior para que le dejara introducir su lengua en esa cálida cavidad. Calor, inocencia, amor; eso es lo que sentía el mayor cada vez que besaba a ese muchacho, y no era para menos, daría su vida por aquella persona.

Finalmente, se separaron.

—¿Te crees que no sabía que querías esto? —Le dijo Usami con un tono de voz seductor y una curva con sus labios se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Cl-claro que no quería eso! —Le contestó sin creerse a sí mismo, la pena lo invadía y eso se reflejaba en su cara.

El menor se estremeció al sentir como la una gran mano apretaba el bulto que se encontraba en su entrepierna.

—¡E-espera! Tú estás… —Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el mayor soltó su órgano más sensible repentinamente y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del muchacho, abrazándolo—. ¿Qué… Qué pasa? —Colocó la mano en la frente del hombre y pudo notar fiebre.

OoO

Unos golpes secos en la puerta sacaron de trance a Misaki, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá intentando hacer su tarea. Se volvió a abrir y tras ella apareció un hombre de cabellos azulados, anteojos y una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Nii-chan? —Pronunció sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Hola Misaki! —Saludó y le revolvió los cabellos—, perdona la visita repentina, es que me enteré que Usami se mejoró y, tan pronto como pude, vine a visitarlo. ¿Está aquí ya?

El universitario asintió.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—¡Claro! Aunque está dormido.

—Está bien, me basta con solo verlo, así me tranquilizo un poco.

El comentario de su hermano hizo, literalmente, que sus pelos se pusieran de punta. No sabía por qué se sentía un poco molesto. Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia a aquella decisión.

—Nanami ya viene hacia acá, se quedó comprando unas cosas, así que subiré, ¿te podrías quedar a esperarla?

—¡No! —Respondió impulsivamente.

—¿Eh?

—No… Nada… Es que… Mejor mándale un mensaje por tu celular que entre y vamos juntos, así de paso vamos a verlo los dos y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿sí?

"_Vamos Misaki, es nii-chan, ¡sé maduro!"_ Se dijo.

Fingió una sonrisa dirigida al mayor, el susodicho solamente respondió con un "vamos".

OoO

Entraron a aquella obscura habitación que a veces simulaba ser una juguetería. Takahiro atisbó al escritor que dormía plácidamente en la cama abrazando un gran oso de peluche color amarillento. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

—Sigue igual que siempre—rió—, ¿no se ve tierno de esa forma?

—¡Aah sí! —Intentó fingir agrado.

Takahiro se acercó a Akihiko y se lo quedó mirando por un momento. Luego, se inclino levemente y le tocó la frente con la mano para notar si seguía enfermo o si se estaba recuperado. Misaki no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente y sentir un poco de rabia. Tenía un gran disgusto encima.

"_Tranquilo, ¡Nii-chan no es gay! ¡No sé el porqué de sentirse así!"_

"Todavía amo a Takahiro y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar jamás, lo que ha cambiado es mi forma de entender _amor_"

—No… Eso es… Distinto…—Murmuró para que él solamente pudiera escucharse. Sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar, ¿desde cuándo era tan celoso y posesivo?

El escritor repentinamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su buen amigo.

—¿Taka… Takahiro?

—¿Cómo estás, Usagi?

—Bien… ¿Misaki?

—Aah, ya despertaste— dijo desde lo lejos, con tono alegre intentando ocultar su enojo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Nanami y a Aikawa, quienes casualmente se habían encontrado en la entrada del edificio. Ambas tenían una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro. La mujer de Takahiro saludó y le expresó a Akihiko sus deseos para que se mejore, y luego se dirigió hacia abajo nuevamente a esperar a su marido. Aikawa tan solo le regaló un gesto con el rostro a todos y permaneció en ese lugar esperando a que el amigo de Usami se marchara para empezar a torturarlo con el manuscrito, ya que se había repuesto.

Takahiro se quedó un rato hablando con Akihiko, ambos sonrientes.

Por otra parte, a Misaki le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas. De vez en cuando apretaba su camisa con fuerza, giraba sus orbes verdes hacia abajo, luego los volvía hacia arriba, por momentos se chupaba el labio inferior. Aikawa observaba la escena divertida, sabía lo que pasaba en la cabeza del muchacho en ese momento, no se podía equivocar.

—Bueno, eso es todo, dejo que descanses.

El universitario lanzó un suspiro.

El amigo de Usami saludó a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación y le pidió a su hermano que lo acompañara a la salida, quien no tuvo más opción que aceptar. La editora se quedó a solas con el mayor, quien perdió su mirada en la puerta.

—¡Sensei! —El escritor no tuvo más opción que verla ante el grito de la mujer quien reía felizmente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —No lo dejó responder— ¿Misaki-kun y su hermano se llevan bien?

—Claro, se adoran —respondió sin dudarlo—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Aikawa lanzó una carcajada.

—Pues creo que Misaki quería, simplemente, echarlo a patadas hoy.

—¿De qué hablas Aikawa? —Preguntó confuso.

—¡Vamos Sensei! ¡Me sorprende que no sepa a lo que me refiero! Ese chico ama a su hermano, pero la situación cambia cuando es "su hermano y usted". Mi instinto femenino no falla, sé que es así.

El escritor se le quedó observando con los ojos perplejos, ¿era así?

—¡Usagi-san! —Llamó un chico al ingresar nuevamente a la habitación.

—¡Misaki! ¡Saca a ese demonio rápido! ¡No quiero verla ahora!

—¡Usagi-san, sé más cortés! ¡Ella vino a visitarte porque está preocupada por ti!

—¡Claro que no! ¡De seguro vino por un nuevo manuscrito o algo así!

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Aikawa no es tan depravada como para pedirte eso en un momento así! —A la mujer le empezó a sudar la frente— ¡Así que dale las gracias por estar! —La editora escondió la carpeta donde tenía escrita un montón de ideas para la nueva novela del escritor detrás de la espalda— ¿Verdad, Aikawa-san?

—¡Cl-claro que sí, Misaki-kun! —Río nerviosa, como tonta—. Sensei, ¿cómo puede pensar que yo haría tal cosa? —Buscó un lugar entre su ropa para guardar la carpeta. Como su última opción, logró meterla en su pantalón, escondida en su parte trasera.

—¡Lo ves, Usagi-idiota! —Exclamó el chico con voz victoriosa. 

—Claro, claro, lo que digas… —Akihiko continuó mirando a su editora incrédula.

—¡Como sea, me voy! —Saludó rápido y volteó para perderse fuera de la habitación, el objeto que tenía oculto hacía que caminara con las piernas medias abiertas. Finalmente, se retiró.

Misaki la siguió con la mirada atónito y tuvo la genial e intelectual idea de decir:

—Aikawa tiene la cola cuadrada.

Apenas terminó la frase, sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y era jalado hasta golpearse con la gran cama. Sobre él, se posó el escritor, quien posó sus manos por arriba de los hombros del muchacho, como usualmente lo hacía, para que no tuviera escapatoria.

—¿Y tú qué haces mirándole la cola?

El universitario se exaltó.

—¡No le estaba mirando la cola, pero a diez metros eso se notaba, idiota!

El escritor, sin pensarlo dos beses, besó con fuerza sus labios.

—Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —Comentó pícaramente al recordar lo que su editora le había dicho. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero tenía la necesidad de escucharlo de parte de él.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

El mayor le mordió seductoramente la oreja.

—Te veías raro mientras hablaba con Takahiro, ¿celoso?

—¡Idiota, claro que no!

—¿Entonces puedo abrazarlo si quiero?

Misaki miró hacia otro lado.

—¡Cl-claro! Es mi hermano después de todo…

—De acuerdo, eso haré cuando venga a visitarme la próxima vez.

—¿Pr-próxima vez?

—Así es, eso dijo él, me alegra que no te moleste. — Comentó y le dio un pico—. Voy al baño, me siento sucio.

Consiguiente a eso, el escritor se levantó de arriba de su presa y tomó dirección hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la bañera.

"_Eso no tendría por qué molestarme, ¿o sí?"_

—Esto… ¡Espera, Usagi-san!

—¿Qué sucede? —Se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos.

"_No es que me esté comportando mal… Sé soy joven y no entiendo mucho, pero…"_

—¿Misaki?

—No… No… No es nada —respondió nervioso.

"_**¿Me amas solamente a mí?"**_

—De acuerdo…—Akihiko se volvió para seguir su objetivo original, pero un tirón en su camisa hizo que se detuviera. Miró de reojo al castaño quien lo sostenía de ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No, pasa que yo…

—¿Misaki? —Repetía una y otra vez sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

—Bueno, yo…

El escritor rió.

—No sé qué te suceda, estaré en el baño, si me necesitas… —Dijo y le revolvió los cabellos al menor.

—¡Espera! —Gritó alarmado de repente.

—¿E-es necesario que nii-chan venga? ¡Estoy yo acá!

Akihiko lo tomó de la cara y le plantó un suave y dulce beso.

—Está bien, lo del abrazo lo dije en broma.

—Sí pero…

"_No debería decir esto, pero…"_

—Yo… ¡Yo creo que no deberías necesitar a nadie más que no sea a mí! —Exclamó de repente. El corazón le empezó a latir con rapidez por lo agitado que se sentía. Arrepentimiento. Estaba profundamente arrepentido de ese comentario tan egoísta que acababa de salir de su boca.

Usami se perdió con su mirada en él por unos segundos. Sus orbes violetas estaban muy abiertos y no mostraban otra cosa que no sea perplejidad.

Por supuesto que toda la suciedad que sentía el escritor sobre él en el momento fue olvidada cuando se abalanzó sobre el universitario y lo besó pasionalmente. Se mantuvo así por un largo rato; jugando con su lengua, apretando sus labios, lamiendo lo más que podía de aquella boca que era completamente suya. Se tuvieron que separar cuando a ambos les falto el aire. Akihiko miró a Misaki a los ojos, quien tenía un sonrojo pronunciado, y con una sonrisa pervertida que se acababa de dibujar en su rostro, le susurró al oído:

—Te amo, no hay nadie más que no seas tú.

El castaño se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Se sonrojó más aún cuando el mayor lo despojó de su camisa con una rapidez sobrehumana.

—¡E-espera, Usagi-san!

Como respuesta a esto, el mayor tomó una de las manos del universitario, cuales se movían traviesamente y la colocó sobre su bulto.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué haces, idiota? ¡Saca mi mano de tu…!

—Quizá yo sí pueda esperar, pero lo que estás tocando no —el menor se volvió un tomate—, mi vida sería tan cruel sin ti. Te amo.

Las quejas de Misaki no sirvieron para nada. Akihiko se desquitó toda la noche por todo el tiempo que había pasado sin tocarlo.

Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron con una fiebre altísima. Takahashi Misaki sufrió los efectos de hacer el amor con un enfermo.

_______

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, no hice algo bueno esta vez. Realmente, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último. La idea de este fanfic no es tener el hilo de una historia con un temática en específico, sino diferentes casos que se vayan uniendo, algo así como si fueran distintos actos del manga—por cierto, ¡estoy tan impaciente porque traduzcan el acto 23! — así que me veo libre para terminarla cuando quiera. Supongo que será en el siguiente, como dije, que finalizará, así la historia no se hace muy aburrida. Además, tengo otro proyecto en mente que SÍ mantiene una temática específica.

Como mencioné, lo que intenta este fic es mostrar como distintos "actos", y dejar algunas cosas que quedaron "volando" en la imaginación del lector. No me odien xD, pero lo veo más interesante así. Haré lo mejor que pueda en el siguiente capítulo. Y, como dije, el próximo fic será distinto.

Por otra parte, los aliento a que escriban sus propias historias. Veo muchas personas que aman Junjou pero no tienen una sola historia escrita, ¡los animo a hacerlo! No dejemos que esta sección muera. Prometo comentar todas las historias que pueda.

¡Saludos! Se los quiere.


End file.
